A Phoenix's Ashes
by oceanbang
Summary: (COMPLETE) Things get intense for the X-men when the Phoenix emerges, and new enemies are found. But will they find allies too and save Jean? OCs,comic characters,couples too. Please R
1. Thoughts

I don't own any X-men: Evolution characters. They are not mine.  
  
And now onto...  
  
A Phoenix's Ashes  
  
A regular day at the institute would be highly uncommon. There were no days where everyone felt normal. Of course, there was confusion, hatred, sadness, and happiness at Charles Xavier's mansion, which housed many unique individuals. There were also secrets. And right now, the Professor, the main mentor, the strongest telepath, was trying to figure the enigma of images he had received from a great enemy's mind.  
  
Most of the X-men had rested up quite a lot after their battle with Apocalypse. It of course had not been easy, no doubt, but they had started to feel more comfortable after the whole event. All though, many were still thinking of the speech the Professor had made. He had seen something in Apocalypse's mind, and it had caused him some discomfort.  
  
Jean Grey sat silently on her bed, her legs hung over the side of the bed; her feet touching the floor.  
I know it was almost over a week ago, but why can't I forget it. The Professor had made his speech, and when he had talked about a dear friend becoming a powerful foe, I knew he was referring to me.  
She couldn't access his mind, as it was too powerful. But she had sensed some discomfort. And she knew what was inside her. Something lurking in the shadows. Doormat and tamed, but nonetheless, still there. At least I can feel it, Jean thought to herself. It wasn't something she wanted to stress over. She just didn't want to let her guard down.  
  
Bayville was bustling even in the mid morning. A silent figure watched a TV through a store window. A news anchor was commenting on the battle between local mutants, and a great mutant, who was referred to as Apocalypse. The X-men and Brotherhood were also mentioned. The figure gave an evil smirk.  
"Well, this is very interesting. I believe it is almost time to engage..."  
  
A/U: Sorry, short chapter.Who can guess who the villain is? A hint: it's a well-known villain-mutant who hasn't appeared in X:evo... 


	2. An outing?

Still not sure on the couples...if anyone is especially fond of a couple, send in a review for it. I'll try to pick couples for upcoming chapters. The action will start next chapter.  
  
The young man known as Scott Summers by friends, Cyclops by teammates, waited silently outside the bathroom door that Jean was occupying.  
His concern for his teammate and love interest had grown as Jean had become docile and quiet. He had could tell the day after the Professor's speech that she had been discomforted. If only she would open up, Scott thought to himself.  
"Jean, are you okay?"  
No answer.  
Before Scott could call again with a more urgent tone, the door cracked open. Jean's head poked out.  
"Scott, could you come in here?" Jean's face looked a little tired.  
"Sure Jean." Scott stepped into the bathroom after replying.  
The X-men leader watched his girlfriend stare into his shaded eyes with a quiet struggle. Trying to comfort her, Scott stroked her long red hair, trying his best to be there for her to open up.  
"Scott, I, I need to get out." Jean's voice sounded a little more normal, and she tried to smile. "I just think we need to do something. The battle really took its toll on me, and probably you, the adults, and the others. I think we should get them to go out too."  
Scott stayed speechless, making sure not to interrupt Jean. He considered everything she said, the finally nodded.  
"Of course Jean. That's a great idea. As long as you act more like yourself. No more looking like you're having a self struggle inside."  
"Right, Scott. Tonight, I'll try to get back to myself."  
All though the self-struggle inside Jean was not going to just disappear.  
  
Charles Xavier smiled at the two oldest students of the X-men standing in front of his desk.  
Scott and Jean were both smiling, and Charles knew they were going to ask him something.  
"Professor, Jean and I were wondering if tonight could be an off night with chores and danger room sessions. We were hoping it could be a night on the town, so to speak."  
"Yes Professor, we haven't told the others yet, but I doubt they will pout in defiance. I expect many of them are just yearning to escape."  
Charles chuckled slightly, and gave a nod.  
"I am pleased that you two brought it up. I do request as to wait until later and discuss it with the others, as we are also receiving some, old friends."  
Charles looked up at the two teens in front of him who were confused looks.  
"Who, Professor?" Jean asked with concern.  
"Rahne Sinclair and Jubilation Lee have notified me that their families have decided to allow them to come back. Their arrival is today, so I suggest you wait till the get here. But do go ahead and play the idea around. I'm proud of you two for suggesting a helpful idea. It will also give us adults some free time." Scott and Jean nodded and acknowledged Charles.  
"Thank you Professor", they stated in unison.  
The two mutant teens turned and left, leaving Charles to mentally do a cheer.  
  
It was almost three when Rahne Sinclair arrived.  
Jubilation Lee arrived right after her.  
Both girls entered the foyer together.  
Inside, their good friends rushed up to them and hugged them. Some of the guys smiled, and all the others expressed their gratitude for rejoining the team. Professor X and Ororo Munroe greeted the two girls family just in front of the main doors.  
After the greetings, the Professor motioned for Jubilee and Rahne to come over to him.  
"I'm very pleased you girls have rejoined", he started. "You will have the same rooms as you did before. Oh, and also, I have received word that there will be a special "outing" tonight. Talk to Scott or Jean if you would like to know more."  
The two girls nodded and made their way up the main stairs and toward their rooms.  
The Professor and Ororo walked the families to their cars, and watched them leave. As the cars exited the mansion grounds, the Professor looked up at Ororo.  
"Please tell Logan and Hank about what will happen tonight, Ororo. We need to plan our own party tonight."  
  
A/U: The adult party isn't that big. Couples needed for the "outing" in the next chapter. The mysterious villain is likely to make another appearance in the next chapter or the one after that. Next chapter will probably be longer. 


	3. A Villian Revealed

Still need suggestions for couples... The  
villain will be introduced in this chapter. Lots of fighting, too...  
  
By five thirty, the Brotherhood house was unusually quiet. Everyone inside was calm or tired.  
  
Lance Alvers, the leader, aka Avalanche, looked around at his fellow teammates, who were simply passing time by snoring or staring off into space.  
  
Fred Dukes was snoring the loudest, but Todd almost had him matched. Wanda was staring out the window, while Pietro was actually sitting still in a chair. Lance couldn't believe the super quick mutant was not speeding around the house like he'd just got a caffeine high. The house was actually peaceful...  
  
The shadows of the tree did not provide enough cover for the lurking stranger who knelt down next to the Brotherhood House.  
"Any of those lackeys could look out the window and spot me. Lucky for me they're not as advanced as the X-men. Sadly, that will make the challenge less interesting. But this is not for fun."  
  
The stranger stretched up to his full height, reaching a few inches over six feet. A black trench coat the reached to the stranger's ankles was wrapped around him. His short black hair had been slicked upward slightly, and his skin was a mix of pale blue and white. The hat on his head covered most of his face with a shadow. Large black boots made him even a little taller, almost reaching six-and-a-half feet.  
  
The stranger waited a few more minutes before walking up to the front door. He gave an eerie smirk, and knocked softly at the door.  
  
Lance was the first to the door. The quiet knocking had somehow awakened Todd and Fred from the noisy slumber. This caused Lance confusion, as Todd and Fred's combine snoring reached high noise levels.  
  
Wanda had broken from her trance, but Pietro was still sitting quietly. Wonder what's up with him, Lance thought to himself, as he wrapped his hand around the doorknob. Then he opened the door.  
  
A man that stood a few inches taller than Lance with a black trench coat and shades smiled politely.  
"Can I help you?" Lance tried not to sound rude.  
"Yes, I was wondering, this is the Brotherhood house, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is. Why do you care?" The man's smile dissipated.  
"Because it's my business", he answered abruptly, using one hand to shove Lance backwards.  
Trouble, Lance thought before a hook punch caught him in the  
cheek.  
  
As Lance fell to the floor, Pietro noticed the stranger.  
"Hey!" In an instant, Pietro was behind the man. "What're you doing?!"  
  
The man turned around and placed a kick to Pietro's side, causing him to bend to the side. Before the lightning-fast teen could defend himself, the man grabbed onto the front of Pietro's shirt, and lifted him into the air. Then he threw the mutant across the room. Pietro crashed into Todd, sending them both to the floor.  
  
Wanda charged a hex, as Fred recklessly charged at the stranger. He balled a fist, ready to punch them man's lights out. Fred's fist slung across the man's jaw. It jetted to the side with a crack.  
The man just chuckled with his broken jaw, and then cracked it back in place, seemingly uninjured. The man's expression caused Fred to take a step back.  
"What's your problem?!" Fred yelled at the man who hadn't stopped chuckling.  
  
Behind Fred, Wanda looked unsure whether to fire her hex or not. The man was creeping her out too.  
  
The laughing ended, and an outside crescent kick knocked Fred back a few steps. Twin lime-colored beams escaped the man's palms, and batted down Wanda, rendering her hex to evaporate.  
  
The ground started to shake, as Lance's hands shot forward in the direction of the stranger. A ground wave tumbled toward him, but the stranger leapt over it, and sailed into Lance with a sidekick.  
  
As he fell flat on his back, Todd took the opportunity to propel himself feet first at the man. Skillfully, the man spiraled directly next to Todd, elbowing the propelling mutant, causing his momentum to carrying him into the wall.  
He's down for the count, the man thought, scanning the rest of the room. Lance was getting to his feet, as was Wanda. Fred started to pick up the couch, as Pietro encircled the man in a vortex of super speed.  
  
Getting tired of not making much progress, the man pulled out a small device and pressed a button, signaling a small red light to blink. He quickly slipped the device back into his pocket, and amusingly watched the speed demon cause an indoor tornado around him.  
A failed attempt to stop me will get you nowhere, young mutants. Suddenly, the window behind the Brotherhood exploded into the room, shard of glass spraying the fighting mutants.  
  
A mutant well known by the Brotherhood leaped onto the floor next to them, followed by a man and a woman wearing dark purple and black uniform.  
  
The Brotherhood quickly moved to the side to make sure not to be too close to an oncoming attack. Sabertooth stood in front of them with an evil grin. The man and woman broke into a fighting stance, and the stranger took a step back.  
"Don't hurt them too bad. I want them to be taken back to the base when you finish." And with that, the man exited.  
"Yes, Mr. Sinister", Sabertooth replied.  
  
The mutant known as Sabertooth looked into the faces of the four teens. He smelled fear, but anger and defiance. Todd was still unconscious by the wall. Lance, Wanda, Pietro, and Fred were all ready to fight.  
"You heard what the boss said, Carson, Regina. Don't make them cry. But don't let them give their attitude." Sabertooth nodded at the two fighters behind him, and then turned back to the mutants. "Let's get on with it!"  
  
Sabertooth charged at the group, claws behind him. Pietro sped off to the side, Wanda charged a hex, Lance shook the ground, and Fred got ready to pound.  
  
Lance's ground quakes caused Sabertooth to loose his balance, so he made a dive. Lance moved to the side just as Sabertooth's claws swung through the air. They tore through the front of Lance's shirt. The ground shaking mutant back off, the front of his shirt in shreds, but he was unharmed.  
  
Sabertooth jumped up to his feet, only to be pummeled by a punch from Fred. Sabertooth hit the ground, but the flipped backwards onto his feet.  
  
The front door became encased by an aqua-colored energy, and broke off the wall, barreling into Sabertooth from behind. Wanda's hex had succeeded, but it caused her guard to be down. The woman placed a roundhouse kick into Wanda's side. Stunned, Wanda watched the woman spin once and leap into the air, twisting into an aerial roundhouse, clipping Wanda in the shoulder. The three hundred sixty degree roundhouse had flipped Wanda onto the ground.  
  
Pietro saw his sister's need of help, but Sabertooth leaped at him. The speed demon's reflexes were quick, but he had been off guard. Sabertooth's claws slashed his arm, but Pietro had avoided some of the attack. His long sleeve on his shirt was ripped, and the slashes started to bleed. But Sabertooth gave him a backhand that sent the teen mutant into an aerial slide, causing him to crash into a chair.  
  
The male fighter hook punched Lance, and then preformed a fast sweep, flipping Lance off his feet. The earth shaking mutant tried to get up, but the man brought his heel down on Lance's back.  
  
Fred charged at Sabertooth with balled fists, but the older mutant leapt into the air, and crashed down against Fred with his foot.  
  
Sabertooth dropped back to the ground, and smiled.  
"Piece of cake. I can't wait till I get the X-men."  
  
A/U: There is also one other villain with Mr. Sinister. The party night will be in the next chapter, too. Need pairings. 


	4. Party Night Pt1

Hey! All right, finally, the party night. But there's something else. The characters' ages in this story might be a little different than the show ages. Here they are... Scott, Jean, Lance, John (18) Rogue, Kurt, Pietro, Wanda, Fred, Bobby, Ray, Tabitha, Sam (17) Kitty, Evan, Todd, Amara, Jubilee, Rahne, Jamie, Roberto (16) Pitor (30) Remy (20) There. In this chapter will be the Jott. Here goes...  
  
"Jean, are you ready?" Scott softly tapped on Jean's bedroom door.  
"Oh, almost Scott." Jean replied happily.  
_Well, at least she doesn't sound sad,_ Scott thought as the door opened.  
Jean came out in heels, with a brownish-red denim jacket and skirt, and a bright blue top. Her earrings were golden loops and her hair was curly.  
"I, um, um."  
"Like the way I look? Thank you Scott. You look good too." Jean finished for him. Scott had on baggy black jeans, a tight dark blue T- shirt, and a black, loose jacket. "So, shall we get the others, Scott?"

Kitty Pryde frantically dashed around her room, pulling out clothes and tossing the on her bed and floor. She couldn't decide on makeup or perfume either.  
"Ohhh, what about my hair?!" Kitty asked rhetorically in a frustrated voice.  
Rogue had already gotten dressed and ready, and was sitting on her bed, one leg hanging over, the other half crossed.  
"Kitty, Ah'm going to be late waiting for you. Just throw something on. I did."  
"Yeah, well it doesn't matter for you because al your clothes are the same."  
"No they are not!"Rogue had on a pale purple, long sleeve sweater that left her shoulders bare. She also had on dark blue jeans and sneakers. Her gloves that she had to wear were already on as well. A black and purple cloth was also tied around her waist at on side.  
"Here, take this and this, the deep purple lipstick, and skip the perfume."  
"Like, what about my hair, Rogue?"  
"Just take it down, no ponytail."  
As Kitty undid her ponytail, Rogue gave her the clothes she had picked out, and shoved her in the closet.  
"And hurry up, too. We've only got a few minutes."  
After five minutes, Kitty came out in a dark pink top with a light purple jacket, and black pants with platform shoes too.  
"Sheesh girl, does it always take you that long to change?"Ray Crisp and Bobby Drake had still not decided. Bobby was in his boxer, on a quest through the jungle he called a closet. Ray already had on his jeans, but he couldn't decide on the rest of his outfit. On his bed he had laid down a dark gray tank top, a dark green T-shirt, and a black shirt with buttons._Which of these will show my physique and be in style?_ Ray decided to try the tank top on first. He slipped it on. Then he put on the T-shirt over. Hmmmm, nah. Ray slipped off the green T-shirt, and decided on the black shirt with long sleeves and buttons. He left the buttons undone, and rolled up the sleeves to his upper arm. Yeah, that's good. Just as Ray turned around, Bobby came out balancing a huge pile of clothes in his arms.  
"You're not going to ask me to pick out something, right?"Scott and Jean were the first to the garage. Kurt, Jamie, Sam, and Roberto came in after. Jean handed Kurt the keys to her car.  
If you dent the car, I'll dent you, got it?  
"Right, of course. Your car is safe." Kurt replied in verbal talk rather than Jean's telepathy. She gave him a smile, and joined Scott in his car. Kurt carefully opened the driver's seat door and stepped in. Sam got in the front seat, as Jamie and Roberto piled in the back. "If anyone of you mess up this car, I will teleported you into the ocean. Got it?" The other three mutants nodded quickly.Rahne, Jubilee, Amara, and Tabitha soon made their way into the garage. Tabitha moved into Jean's car while winking at Sam. He blushed and smiled. Amara, Jubilee, and Rahne moved to the backseats of Scott's car.Ray and Bobby came down a minute later, and offered to take the X- van. They fought over who got to drive, so Rogue, who had came in just behind them, snatched the keys from them and jumped in the driver's seat. Neither guy complained, but almost fought over the front seat.  
"Ah'm sorry, but that seat is reserved Kitty." Rogue pulled off her glove, and put her bare hand on the seat, just to make sure. Both guys took the back seat.  
Kitty came sprinting in and looked at Scott and Jean.  
"Lance said he'd pick me up, so you guys can go on."  
"Call him, tell him to meet you in town." Scott said sternly, handing her his cell phone.  
"Like, could you be any more serious?" Kitty dialed the Brotherhood number, and waited. "No answer", she said, shutting off the cell phone. Looks like I'll have to wait here."  
"Nope, wrong. You're coming with us." Scott replied. Kitty folded her arms and put on her pouty face. Then she phased through the front of the car and into the middle seat between Scott and Jean.  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to sit here and make sure you guys don't make out in the front seats."  
"Uh! We were not going to do that! Isn't that right, Scott? Scott?" Kitty and Jean looked at Scott who was looking in the other direction. "Scott!"  
"Well I think it's time to go, don't you?" Before Jean could say another word, Scott pulled out of the garage, followed by Jean's car and the X-van.The night in Bayville was young, so to speak. There were lots of kids from the local high school and from college. As the three cars parked in front of a teen club, everyone got out.  
"All right, it's almost seven thirty. I think we should meet here at nine. Okay? No one goes by himself or herself, got it? Remember, nine o' clock."  
"Okay Scott", Jean whispered, taking his arm and pulling him across the street and to a restaurant. They both entered and were greeted by a waiter.  
"Two?" He asked. Scott and Jean nodded, and the waiter led them to a table. "Anything to drink?"  
"Root Beer", Scott answered.  
"Diet Coke", Jean added. The waiter nodded and walked away. Jean opened her menu, but noticed Scott was staring at something behind her. "Um Scott, what is it?" Jean turned in her seat to see Duncan Matthews and Taryn Fujioka, walking hand in hand, staring at each other with puppy dog eyes. "Disgusting."  
"Who would have thought?"  
A waitress moved in front of the couple and pointed at a table for two next to Jean and Scott.  
"Will this table be okay?"  
"Sure. Oh no wait. Do you have a table in Non-Mutant area?"  
"Um, excuse me, sir?"  
"Stuff it Duncan, you don't have to be a jackass twenty four seven." Scott stated angrily.  
"Oh Scott, don't be mad at Duncan because I dumped you for him." Taryn added in an obnoxious sweet voice.  
"Oh, yeah right! Taryn, I know you might have trouble understanding this, but Scott dumped you." Jean stood up suddenly.  
"Ugh, I don't think so Jean Grey. You are just so jealous. I'm like, way better than you at making Scott feel "good"." Jean gasped and yanked Scott up by his shirt, and kissed him with tongue. "Uh, you bit---"  
"Don't you dare finish that insult, unless you would like my to kick you in that ugly face of yours!" Taryn made a loud and long gasp that made some people look her way.  
"Yeah, a catfight. I love it when two hot girls fight each other."  
"Shut up Duncan! You couldn't even take on Jean. She'd whoop your ass!"  
"You want to fight, don't you Summers?!"  
"Only if you're not a sissy, Matthews." Duncan threw the first punch. _Just as I wanted it._ Scott ducked the punch and elbowed Duncan in the ribs, then grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him onto the floor.Taryn started to claw at Jean, who almost started laughing. Wimp. Jean caught Taryn by her wrist, and twisted her arm, then finished with a roundhouse kick to her side. Taryn fell to the ground.Duncan was up back on his feet quickly. He charged at Scott in a football tackling form. Scott jumped to the side, and gave him an extra push for momentum, causing the quarterback to crash right into an empty table.Jean waited in a fighting stance, as Taryn picked herself up very slowly. The ex-friend grabbed a glass pitcher, and slowly advanced on Jean. Taryn got ready to smash the pitcher against Jean, but the telekinetic mutant preformed a spinning sweep as Taryn charged at her. She flew over Jean and onto the ground, while the pitcher sailed through the air smashed into a wall, narrowly missing two waiters. Both started to notice what was happening, quickly moved over to the girls.Duncan got up a little wobbly, and threw an awkward punch at Scott. Scott knocked the punch to the side and hook punched Duncan, then shoved him onto the ground.  
"You've gotten weaker Matthews. Jean, are you okay?"  
"Fine", Jean replied, laughing at a whining Taryn.  
"Let's just leave." But as Scott walked toward the entrance, a cop shoved him back.  
"You and your girl aren't going anywhere but jail, mutie."  
  
A/N: The next chapter will probably be focused on more widely range of couples. Also, a new character from the comics is coming up. It's a girl and she is an X-men. Please review and give any suggestions or say who you think the new character might be. Hope you liked the Jott. 


	5. Party Night Pt2

First, let me just say thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story. It means a lot, thank you, and please keep reviewing. Okay, back to the story. This chapter will be close to the same length as the last. In the next chapter a new character from the comics will be introduced. Okay, onto the chapter.

"Looks like there's a disturbance over at that restaurant. There's a cop car and a bunch of people talking." Amara Aquilla blurted aloud. Across the table, Ray Crisp nodded.  
"Didn't Scott and Jean go in to that restaurant?"  
"Yeah, they did. But I really doubt they're the reason a cop was called to the scene. They're really respectful of the rules and all, you know?"  
"You're probably right."The two teen mutants continued their feast on a richly smelling and simmering pizza with gooey cheese and warm pepperonis. Their ice cold drinks sat next to them, ready to be drank incase of emergency tongue burns.The couple continued eating until Amara got up and slid out of the table.  
"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back."  
"Sure." Ray continued on his slice of pizza, waiting for Amara. It felt weird when she was not sitting right in front of him. It wasn't his first date with a girl, but it was one of the most awkward. He had known Amara for some time, and he really appreciated her company.Ray glanced to the side and watched through the window, as the cop was pushing two people into the cop car. Ray coughed on his pizza, and spit it out, staring intently on the two familiar figures in the cop car.  
_ What the hell are Jean Grey and Scott Summers doing in a police car?! They're busted?!  
_"I say we go to the mall!" Kitty yelled triumphantly, as she followed the two couples in front of her. Rahne and Roberto, as well as Tabitha and Sam turned around abruptly.  
"The mall? Are you sure girl?" Tabitha asked quickly.  
_ I need to do something to get my mine off being by myself. Half a couple is not good enough._ The four mutants looked at each other, not knowing what to say.  
"Never mind guys. I like don't want to ruin your night out. I'll just take a bus to the Brotherhood house. I'm worried about Lance."  
"No wait, Kitty. Why don't we all just take the X-van by the Brotherhood house. If they're there then I'll toss a couple a couple of cherry bombs at them 'cause I love 'em so much. And you and Lance can go out or whatever you guys do."  
"Okay, that's good", Kitty said as she followed the other four teens to the X-van. They waited for a cop car to pull out before going. As it pulled back, the five mutants mouths dropped open, then formed a smirk, as they saw Scott and Jean frustrated in the back of a cop car with handcuffs.The Brotherhood house was dark and deserted. The imploded window only made Kitty more worried. The phasing mutant noticed something black on the floor, and phased through the wall to pick it up.  
"It's a piece of Lance's shirt." Kitty whispered quietly to herself. "There must have been a struggle." Besides some over turned furniture, she couldn't what else had happened. "Who could have done this?"  
"You will find soon enough little girl."A scream escaped Kitty's mouth just as the back of a hand smacked her in the face. Kitty flipped onto her stomach against the ground. She rubbed her jaw as she got up. "Awww, did the little kitty cat get hurt?"It was Sabertooth that was making fun of her. As much as Kitty wanted to punch his lights out, she knew he could overpower her.  
"What happened here?! Where is the Brotherhood?!"  
"Why do you care? But then again, you'll be joining them soon." Sabertooth lifted up his fist, ready to knock Kitty out. But acting quickly, Kitty spun and executed a powerful outside crescent kick the clocked Sabertooth's head to the side. Before he could even growl in anger, she phased through him and hurdled through the large broken window. She landed right next to the other four mutants, and warned them.  
"Sabertooth is inside!" Just as Kitty finished, Sabertooth landed closely next to the group. But not intimidated, Sam and Roberto got in a fighting stance, as did Kitty, while Rahne morphed into her wolf form and Tabitha charged her trademark cherry bombs. Their antagonist mutant just snarled, and seemingly expecting that a battle would be futile or a waste of time, turned and took off. "Follow him!"The five teen mutants took after Sabertooth.  
"Why are we following him? I don't know about you, but I'd rather avoid a vicious catfight with furball if I could." Tabitha remarked.  
"Because", Kitty started, "he might lead us to the Brotherhood's whereabouts. He must have something to do with their disappearance. Why would he be at their empty house anyways?"  
As Sabertooth turned a corner, the five mutants piled in the X-van and took off after him."Can you think of anywhere else where we could go? We've still got another thirty minutes until we have to meet. All though from what you told me, I don' t expect Jean and Scott to show up."  
"Those two would probably be the most unlikely to end up in jail for tonight in my book. Pretty funny though."  
Amara and Ray strolled the streets around the meeting point, searching for something to do.  
"You know what?" Amara blurted suddenly. "This is really boring."  
"I know something that will cheer you up. Hold on." Ray took off into a store right next to the couple, and didn't come out for a few minutes.Amara started to the door, but something out of the corner of her eye was coming straight at her. Using her trained reflexes, Amara dropped to the ground just as a pink water balloon sailed inches over her head. The projectile hit the ground a few yards behind her, exploding and sending a small horizontal waterfall cascading into the street.  
"You have horrible aim Ray. Uh! No fair!" Ray aimed and launched two balloons at the same time. Amara preformed backhand spring, avoiding the first balloon, which exploded and got some of her hair wet. The second missed, as she ducked right beneath it. But she used it to push her self forward, pouncing on Ray. He stood his ground, but she managed to snatch three balloons.Ray brought his arm in the air, preparing to pummel her with another balloon, but Amara quickly slammed a balloon into the upper area of Ray's chest. It exploded and splashed in his face, causing him to lose his attack. Amara launched another one, which exploded against the lower area of Ray's chest. But it didn't stop him from trying to throw again. Amara jumped on him, and grabbed the balloon too. But both of their grips caused it to explode, drenching them in a shower of water. Both teens started to laugh.  
"You're soaked Ray!" He nodded and took off his button shirt, revealing his soaking wet tank top. He pulled that off too, and wrung it out, watching the water drip to the ground. Amara was eyeing him intently. "Wow, how much do you work out Ray?"  
"Enough." Ray smiled and moved closer to Amara. They stared into each other's eyes.

Until some loud voices caught their attention.

Angry and aggravated voices. And a scared voice.Amara and Ray moved through an alleyway, and ended up by some boxes and crates. They could here they ocean, so they knew they were near the coast.  
"I said let's go!!" It was a male voice.  
"No, please don't touch me." It was a female voice.  
Ray and Amara quickly neared an opening in the maze of crates, but then sounds of a struggle started.

Just as they came out of the maze, there was a gunshot.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and give suggestions or ask questions.


	6. A Southern Belle vs A Cajun

Okay, just to let you know, this chapter is somewhat the same length as the previous, and is mainly just a fight. It might start off to fast, but it might be explained some later. Please read and review.  
  
"Come on cheri, you don't need to do this. Remy don' want to hurt such a pretty thing."  
"It was your fault Cajun! You bumped into me! Of course, now I know what're up to! How could you?!"  
"Cheri, please just forget it. I, uh, it is hard to explain, no? Remy is being controlled."  
"Then why are you telling me that?"  
"Because Remy is fightin' it, cheri!"  
Rouge and Gambit stood in front of each other at a bar. All of the crowd had backed against the walls, and were expecting something big.  
Rogue had strayed away from the others and bumped into the Cajun. Literally.  
"I can't let you go through with it Remy. I guess I'll just have to knock you out. Then the Professor can fix you."  
"Fix me?! No, cheri, you don' get it. Please, just leave now."  
  
"No Remy, Ah am not leaving!"  
All of the sudden, the mutant known as Gambit pulled out his Bo staff, extending it to six feet. The mutant with a devastating physical touch stepped into a fighting stance.  
"I'm sorry cheri."  
"I'm not, Cajun."  
Gambit frowned, then started to spin his Bo staff. Rogue cautiously moved side to side. Gambit suddenly jumped forward, thrusting his staff ended at Rogue. The memory-absorbing mutant jumped to the side of the attack, and went for a slide kick. Gambit propelled himself by using his staff for pole vaulting, launching himself over Rogue. He landed ready to attack. His staff blocked a roundhouse, and then he deflected a sidekick.  
Gambit struck back with a powerful swing, which Rogue ducked. She brought up her knee into his stomach. Gambit flinched, but then spun around Rogue and elbowed her in the back. She flew forward and landed on her hands and knees.  
"Please tell me Remy ain't hurtin' you, Rogue."  
"You're not." Rogue bounced up and side kicked Gambit in the chest, sending him onto his back. "But Ah'm hurtin' you." Gambit smiled at the snide remark, and easily pushed himself onto his feet.  
"You got an attitude, cheri. Remy like dat in a girl."  
"Shut up!" Rouge tried a sweep, but Gambit jumped back, and then tackled her to the ground. Rogue shoved her hands against Gambit's chest and tried to push him off. She planted both her feet on his chest, and pushed him off. Gambit quickly got up and swung his staff quickly, catching Rogue in the back of the leg. She grunted and fell down on one knee. Before Gambit could strike, Rogue grabbed the front of his shirt, and yanked him down, hitting him with her knee.  
As Gambit was on her knee, Rogue quickly pulled the back of his long T-shirt up, showing his bare back. Rogue took off her glove, and was about to place her bare hand on his back, but he flipped around and grabbed her wrist. They struggled, but Gambit got on top, pinning Rogue in front of him and on the ground with both of her arms behind her.  
"Please Remy, stop!" Rogue yelled in a tearful voice. Gambit did just that, letting Rogue free.  
"I'm so sorry cheri, I'm sorry. Hey!" Rogue reached out, almost touching Gambit with her bare hand. "That wasn't a good acting job."  
"It fooled you."  
The two struggled, until Gambit threw Rogue off of him. She landed in a roll and easily got to her feet.  
"Whoa, she's pretty fast." Rogue looked over to see a group of young guys staring at her.  
"Yeah, nice lookin', too." Another guy said. For a minute, Rogue forgot about Gambit.  
"Excuse me. We're you boys talkin' 'bout me?"  
"Wow, she's pretty smart, too."  
"Yes we were honey. Why don't you stop fighting with the loser and get it on with me?"  
"Ugh! Shut your mouth!!" Rogue slapped the guy across the face. His cheek turned red, as he stood up.  
"You better learn how to keep your hands to yourself, tramp." Rogue gasped again. Rogue brought her hand back to smack the guy again, but he shoved her to the ground.  
"Hey, you leave de girl alone! Come mess with someone of your own size, jerk!" Just as he finished, a glass cup shattered against Remy's side. Rogue's scream was drowned by the laughing of the group of guys.  
"You two, go take care of the boyfriend. And you two, help me."  
Rogue opened her mouth to state that Remy was not her boyfriend, but she didn't.  
_What good would that do?_ Rogue got to her feet, as the three guys moved toward her. She looked worriedly at Remy. He was spinning his staff and ready to fight, but the glass he cut his side. There was a tear in his shirt, and it was soaked with blood. But Remy didn't seem to notice. The two guys moving on him had grab pool sticks, and were trying to mimic Remy's skills.  
"Aw come on, you look like a sweet girl. Can I buy you a drink?"  
Rogue's foot snapped up and caught the closest guy in the nose.  
"You're under aged." A roundhouse took him to the ground. "And no thank you asshole." The other two guys looked down at their companion on the floor, and then charged at Rogue.  
One sweep and two punches took down the two guys. Rogue brushed herself off, looking at Remy. He knocked down one guy with his staff, then gave a back fist to another. He had gotten into a much rougher scuffle than Rogue, from what she could tell. His baggy olive green pants had a footprint on them. His long sleeve black T-shirt had blood on it at the side. One of the sleeves had been torn off, as had the collar, torn down to the middle of his chest. Remy's lip was also busted, and his hair was messed up.  
Rogue walked up to him with a smile.  
"Thanks for helping me Cajun." She then noticed his cut had gotten a little worse. "Remy, that cut is pretty bad. Sit down." Remy did as he was told. Rogue grabbed a hold of the side of his shirt, around where the rip was, and tore down to the end and up to his armpit. The she tore the part of his shirt along his shoulder in half. She folded the half of his shirt onto the rest of his shirt. Half of his upper body was bare and one of his arms were, so Rogue made sure to put her glove on.  
Slowly, she picked a few shards of glass out of the wound. Remy winced but said nothing. When she finished, Rogue walked up to the bar.  
"Hey bartender, got any bandaging?"  
"Sorry miss." Rogue nodded and looked back at on of the guys on the floor. She moved to a guy with long sleeves. Quickly, she tore off both of the guy's sleeves. He groaned and rolled on the floor.  
"Hey, that's my shirt."  
Rogue ignored him and tied them around Remy's side. She needed more cloth, as some of the blood started to leak through. She hurried over to the same guy, and grabbed onto the front of his shirt. She quickly tore most of it off, and ran back to Remy, quickly wrapping it.  
"I know you want to get my shirt off girlie." Rogue gritted her teeth. She wanted to walk back over and slap the guy, but she had to tend to Remy.  
Finally, she covered up most of the wound.  
"There Remy, how do you feel?"  
"Awful." He replied. "Cheri, thank you for being so kind and helpful, but now it pains me even more to do this, Rogue."  
"Remy?"  
The Cajun reluctantly knocked Rogue out and picked her up in his arms, and then carried her out of the bar.

A/N: Sorry about the new character thing. That will be in the next chapter. Please review, and please keep reading. 


	7. Troubles

Okay, here's the next chapter. It includes: a new character from the comics, a jailbreak, and five mutants being kidnapped. Please review and give suggestions. And thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. Oh, and before I start with the chapter, I have another story: All is fair in Mutant love and war. If you really like crazy couple combinations or would like a character to do something really wild, please send in a request with review. Thanks. Now the next chapter...

A window shattered above them. Ray and Amara sidestepped a downpour of shattered glass. In front of them, four guys were surrounding a girl. The girl was struggling with one of the guys with a gun. But then man pushed her back. The girl started to whimper.  
"That's it, cry little girl." But then the girl stopped.  
"Psyche."  
The girl snapped a round house into the guy before he could react. As he stumbled back, the girl back kicked a guy behind her, spin side kicked a guy next to her, and then preformed a spinning outside crescent kick. The three guys dropped to the ground, but the first man was still on his feet. Before he could even aim his gun, the girl shot forward and snap kicked the gun out of the man's hand. Then she kneed him and jumped in the air in a spin. An aerial spin hook kick slammed the guy off his feet.  
A guy got up behind her, and grabbed a pipe. Both Amara and Ray warned her, and the girl spun around, revealing bright pinking energy enveloping her fist. The pole was knocked out of the man's hand, and the energy blade was centered at his face.  
"Leave me alone. Now!!" The guy jumped backwards and took off, followed by the other three guys.  
The energy blade dissipated, and the girl dusted herself off. Her back was to the mutants.  
"Um hey, that was, ah---!" The girl spun around and kicked Ray in the chest. He fell flat on his back.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you surprised me."  
"No, problem." Ray replied slowly and quietly.  
"Wow, can you teach me that? I'm Amara and this is Ray. You seem to be a mutant."  
"I am. My name is Betsy Braddock, and it's nice to meet you both.""You get one phone call, but not right now." The police officer stated, before he shut Jean and Scott in the cell. "Don't get to comfy, you rich master guy will probably bail you out soon." The cop turned and walked away. "Rich, bratty mutant freaks", he mumbled.  
Scott and Jean both leaned against the wall.  
"Well, at least we showed Taryn and Duncan." Jean blurted.  
"Yeah, but they should of got thrown in jail like us, too." Jean looked around the cell, and then sat down on the bed.  
"I can't believe the others saw us. We won't soon forget this anytime soon. They'll make sure of it."  
"Well, we can always threaten them or wipe their minds or something."  
"I guess."  
The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, until Jean suddenly put her fingers to her temples.  
"Jean?"  
Jean, I like, know you and Scott are in jail and all, but we really need some help at the mall. Please hurry!  
Jean looked up at Scott.  
"That was Kitty. There's trouble at the mall."  
"We'll have to break out. But quietly, we don't want the cops tailing us all the way to the mall. Jean? Jean, what's wrong?"  
Jean had dropped to the floor on her knees, massaging her temples.  
"Scott, I ,it's, uh, stop it!!" She screamed loudly, alerting a guard.  
"Jean, tell me what's wrong!!"  
"Scott, it won't go away!!" Scott was about to ask what wouldn't go away, but he was roughly thrown against the bars. The guard started to move toward them, but then the ceiling exploded. Jean shot off into the sky, Scott dragged behind in her wake.  
  
Kitty darted up the stairs, as Sabertooth trailed her. The wild mutant behind her was only a few feet behind her. She cleared the last step, and phased right through a wall sized glass window of a shop, not slowing at all. But the shattering noise behind her told her Sabertooth wasn't slowing either. She let out a scream as he tackled her to the ground. The phasing mutant used her powers to break free, and took off again, but this time Sabertooth smacked her forward. She slammed into a wall and dropped to the ground.  
  
Roberto ascended the stairs, trailed by Rahne in her wolf form and Tabitha. Sam was already rocketing up to the second floor. Roberto saw Kitty's unconscious form on the ground in a shop. Sabertooth saw the advancing mutants, and leapt through a shattered window.  
Roberto rolled out of the way of Sabertooth's tackle. Rahne pounced on his back, but the ferocious mutant flipped her off and threw her at Tabitha. The wolf slammed into her, knocking them both to the floor.  
Sabertooth swung his claws at Roberto, who ducked them. But Sabertooth was quick. He instantly swung his other claws, slashing Roberto across the chest. The sun-soaking mutant stumbled backwards, but then leapt into an aerial tackle. He knocked Sabertooth to the ground, but his claws slashed at him again, clawing his side. Then he flipped Roberto off of him.  
Sam ran at Sabertooth and preformed a hook punch. The ferocious mutant flinched, but then head butted Sam in the head, and then kicked him in the chest.  
Just as Sabertooth turned, Rahne jumped on him, knocking him back into the shop. But he smacked the wolf off of him. Tabitha was just getting up, but Sabertooth grabbed her by the waist, and launched her into the shop. She crashed into a clothes rack, and crumbled to the floor.  
As the five mutants were unconscious on the ground, Sabertooth chuckled to himself.  
"Didn't even break a sweat."  
  
A/N: Now to the point of this story, the Phoenix part. That will start in one of the upcoming chapters. Please review. 


	8. The Birth of a Phoenix

I'm going to try to make this chapter long, okay? This is the start of Phoenix. Lots of action. Please, please review! And thanks to all who have reviewed this story so far: Clever Fox Child, DemonRogue13, reddfire, Wen 1, and Dana! Thank you people so much and please keep reviewing! Here comes the Phoenix!  
  
reddfire: I'll use the tip, and the revenge on those two certain people will be in the next chapter.  
  
Note: Readers, please read author note at the bottom about OCs.

Scott regained conscious in the air, being dragged behind Jean. The gusty winds would not stop wobbling Scott's shades, so he quickly held them in place, and shouted to Jean.  
"Jean, Jean! You have to control whatever is inside you!"  
But Jean did not answer. Her mind was slowly becoming in cased in her own mental prison, sealing her off from the world. The powerful entity within her was slowly taking control.  
Scott knew he would not contact Jean for the time being, so he quickly concentrated on contacting the Professor.  
Professor, please hear me! It's Jean! She's under someone's control! Right now, she's heading toward the docks in the Bayville Port! I can't reach her!   
Stay calm Scott. We shall be there soon. Don't let her out of your sight.   
Scott stared intently at Jean, hoping she would suddenly break free and realize what was happening. But she didn't seem to even flinch.  
A bright green flash caught Scott eye just before it hit Jean. The explosion enveloped her and rocket Scott backwards into an aerial tumble. The ground below rushed at Scott as he free fell faster and faster. He could dive into the water, but then Jean's telekinesis stopped him in mid air, only a couple meters away from the dock. Scott sighed deeply, but then dropped to the ground.  
He quickly put his hand to his shades, ready to fire at any imminent danger. The green blast had to come from somewhere. Jean was floating silently in front of him.  
"Jean, can you hear me, it's Scott." Jean did not respond.  
But someone else did.  
"Of course she can, you idiot. She just does not respond to those with much lower caliber than her."  
A man of Scott's height stepped out of the shadows. His black hair was short and slicked up. His skin was pale blue. The outfit he was wearing was black and metallic blue, with a dark purplish blue cape that hung in large folded strands that reached almost to the ground.  
"Who the hell are you?!" Scott questioned.  
"You shall know me as Mr. Sinister. And you shall no more refer to the woman in front of you as Jean Grey."  
"How do you know her name?"  
"That is of no importance, Scott Summers. You shall now know this mutant of your love as Phoenix! The fiery bird, the flaming spirit that rises from the ashes to become one again what it was, in the superb revival!"  
Just as the Mr. Sinister finish, he pulled out a gun with a syringe positioned in front. Orange and yellow liquid bubbled inside the syringe. He aimed it directly at Jean.  
Scott fired an optic blast, but Mr. Sinister matched the force with a bright green beam from his palm. He shot the syringe at Jean with his other hand. Jean did not try to avoid the fleeting projectile, as she was in her own world, in a powerful trance of her own. The syringe instantly jabbed into Jean's arm, and the liquid drained into her.  
"Jean!!!" Scott shouted, as he ran to Jean. The telekinetic mutant dropped onto her knees, hands on her temples. Just as Scott reached her, she screamed. The human female scream changed into an ear splitting bird like scream drowned in fire. Wisps of flame swooshed around Jean and Scott. Mr. Sinister smiled demonically, and made his move away from the dock, unobserved.  
The flames grew stronger around Jean like a small firestorm. They were mental flames, but they started to sizzle Scott's clothes and hair. Instead of burning of the flesh, the flames caused Scott to feel and confused.  
"Jean, stop what you are doing!! You can beat whatever this is!!"  
"Foolish mortal! You can not comprehend the facts that play right in front of you!" Jean grabbed Scott's arm. The sleeve of his jacket burn away, and the sleeve of T-shirt started to burn away also. The touch was a match of a psychic blast. Scott yelled out in pain, but Jean did not let go. The embers increased, torching Scott's hair more, and starting to burn his T-shirt and jacket of his shoulder. Jean still did not let go. "Let this be a warning to you and the others! The Phoenix has risen, and it is unbeatable!! Trying to fight would be futile and meaningless!! The only way to save yourself will be to stay out of my way and serve me, mortal!!!" Jean's screaming was barely heard by Scott, as he was about to pass out from the psychic blasts. "The Phoenix is alive!!!!!!!!"  
The flames surrounding the Phoenix swam together into a ball, and then exploded outwards at amazing speeds. After a split second, the whole dock had been enveloped inside the exploding fireball. The night sky lighted up as the fireball seared. The Phoenix shot upward, encased in an armor of flames. The fireball died down, leaving only pieces of the dock floating in the water, and Scott Summers unconscious. "Let this be a warning to all!!!!!!!!" The Phoenix screeched through the sky. Then, in a blast of fire, took off in a flash.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles Xavier reached the end of the port where the dock had been only a minute ago, and quickly tried to telepathically summon Scott.  
"He's unconscious."  
"I'll go after him, Chuck!" Logan shouted, diving off the road and into the water.  
"Storm, Beast, I need you to gather the team from the city. We must regroup and head back to the mansion." Both adults nodded, and took off into the city.  
"Hey Chuck, I found him!" Logan found an intact ladder and climbed back onto the road, laying Scott down. He quickly gave him some CPR, and Scott awoke, coughing up some water.  
"L-L-Logan? Professor?" Scott stayed barely conscious as he spoke. He was banged up. His shades had been shattered, so his eyes were closed. Some of hair had been sizzled. His jacket was in shreds, and most of his T-shirt had burned off. His pants had also been burned too. Scott suddenly passed out again. Logan started to shake him and softly smack his cheek.  
"Cyclops, hey Cyke! Wake up!"  
"It's no use Logan, he's in a coma." The Professor opened his eyes after searching through Scott's mind. "It is not that bad, but he needs rest. Let us go find the others."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix's shrill cackles could be heard from the streets of Bayville. Although none of them really paid attention to it.  
Phoenix took flight into the air, gaining speed as she started to pass gray clouds. Finally she halted. The air was cold in the high latitudes, but it did not phase Phoenix's burning energy surrounding her in the shape of a bird. The flaming mutant outstretched her hand, and caused the gray clouds to pull closer to her, gathering up all over Bayville. Fiery electricity zapped in her hand, and formed a sphere of energy. The gray clouds started to a turn a bright orangish color, and started fuming into larger sizes. A blanket of clouds formed a shell like room around Phoenix and the energy sphere, hidden inside the cloudy maze. She released the sphere, and descended downwards through the clouds. As she exited the clouds, orange lightning sparks exploded and danced along the bottom of the clouds. Bayville had become covered in shade, but overhead, the energy lightning still cracked. Phoenix took another look and smiled.  
_And that only took an ounce of my power._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
The wind had picked up, but there was no precipitation when everyone returned to the mansion. There was still orange lightning.  
"The lightning's freaky enough. I just hope acid rain doesn't start coming from those strange clouds." Kurt remarked to anyone, as the group entered the foyer of the mansion.  
"Let me check again took make sure who is unaccounted for", Hank McCoy suddenly blurted. He looked over all the students, nodding a couple times. "Rogue, Kitty, Sam, Rahne, Tabitha, and Roberto. And then of course Jean, too." Hank looked questionably at the Professor. He was the only one out of all of them that had the strongest idea of what had become of Jean Grey.  
"Logan, Ororo, please take Scott to the infirmary. I shall meet you there. Hank, I would like you to accompany me. As for the rest of you, please talk amongst yourselves or get some rest. I will explain the situation later tonight. And Miss Braddock, I would like you to see me in my office in an hour. Bobby, will you please show her around and then escort her to my office at the proper time?" The ice blasting teen smiled happily.  
"Sure thing Professor, I'd love to." Bobby looked at Betsy with a grin. She smiled back.  
"That is all for now." The Professor concluded, and exited the foyer, followed by the three adults.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the teen mutants had decided to rest in the recreational room. The others ran ahead, while Bobby hung back for Betsy.  
"This way my dear", he said, trying to sound charming. Betsy shook her head with a smile. Then she followed Bobby. "So Betsy, where have you been all this time?" Bobby started as they were walking.  
"I've been out of the country. I decided to come here because I heard of you guys. So I thought that since I was a mutant, I might as well come here. Does that answer your question?"  
"Sure does. I'm Bobby, just incase you didn't hear before." He outstretched his hand.  
"You think I'm hot, don't you?" Betsy started suddenly, after shaking his hand.  
"I uh, how did you know?"  
"You mean besides the obvious looking at me like that? I can read your mind. But don't worry, I don't do it for fun or invade privacy. I could just tell. And don't worry, I think you're hot too."  
"Did you?"  
"No, I didn't invade your thoughts. I just said what I thought."  
Betsy suddenly seductively moved up to Bobby. She slid her hands up his chest and onto his broad shoulders, and gave them a squeeze.  
"I know you want me Bobby", she whispered slowly. Then she put her lips to his. One of her hands slid down and skimmed up his chest, dragging his shirt up. Her other hand ruffled his hair, and they kissed again. But suddenly she stopped, and pushed off him. "Stop that, you creep!" Right when Ray was walking toward them.  
"You pullin' moves on her Bobby?!"  
"What?! I, hey! She was!" Bobby tried to argue, put Ray punched him across the face. "What the hell was that for, Ray!!" Bobby stood up angrily. Betsy backed up to the wall, looking innocent.  
"You better leave her alone!"  
  
"Why don't you tell her to keep her hands off me?!" Ray swung again at Bobby, who ducked and tackled Ray to the ground. Betsy simply smiled as she watched the two guys wrestle on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, why don't you dude get a room?!" Kurt shouted at the wrestling mutants.  
"I think they look good together", Jubilee piped up. She and Amara giggled.  
"That's enough. Two losers fighting gets boring fast." Jamie stated, walking over to stop the fight. Bobby and Ray suddenly stopped and glared at Jamie. They both grabbed onto the front of his shirt and yanked him into the brawl.  
Betsy stepped over the three fighting guys. She put her hands on her hips and looked around.  
"So, do you guys have anything fun to do around here beside toy with boys?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles Xavier tapped out of Scott's mind. He then looked at the three mutant adults behind him.  
"I expect him to wake up sometime tonight. He should recover by the as well. But I'm afraid we cannot get Jean back as well at the time being."  
"Why is that Charles?" Ororo asked.  
"Yeah, what's up with Jeannie?" Logan added promptly. Charles sighed and hung his head low.  
"Jean has become the Phoenix. Not like she did in Apocalypse's future glimpse. I feel someone else has caused the early development of Jean's inner power. I think whomever that is also planning on persuading her to do their deeds. I do not know who our enemy is yet, but I fear Jean will turn against us. And, she grows more powerful as the time passes. We need to finds out who all is in on this plan. I think whoever is has also kidnapped some of our students. We must find out what is going on before it gets out of control, or it will be a terrible time."

A/N: Finally! That was a long one. Now here's the thing, as this story progresses, a new enemy's team will be introduced. Please, it will very helpful if you readers would send in original characters of your creation. These OCs will be used in the story with your permission, if you want them to be in it. In your review, please submit the following statistics of your OC: _**Age: Name: Codename: Physical Appearances(Height, Build, Hair, Eyes, and other traits) Personality Traits: Mutant Power:  
**_  
Also write in which team you would like your OC to be apart of. (X-men or Mr. Sinister's team) With your permission, these characters will be used in the story at different points. You will receive the credit in the chapter that your character first appears. Please submit review with this info before the first of June. Thanks. 


	9. Revenge

First off, thanks to everyone who sent in their OCs. They shall probably start appearing in the chapter after the next one.

=================================================================

Charles Xavier silently looked through the large window in his office, gazing into the red sky. Bursts of orange lightning darted the sky as he thought.

_No doubt that the citizens of Bayville will suspect this as a mutant's work. I just hope they don't try to barge in and demand answers from us._ The Professor thought wearily to himself. He knew one of his own students was out there, being control by a cosmic force. He would have to somehow make contact with the real Jean, but it puzzled him how. The fiery mutants telepathic strength could probably cause him great trouble. But this firestorm must be diminished first.Ororo, please see me in my office. I need to ask you to do something for me. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Descending from the fiery skies, Phoenix slowly dipped down toward the surface, taking in all the scenes around her.

"Foolish mortals, do you not know what is about to befall you? Do you not care that I could annihilate all of you? Why has no one bothered to take heed or notice?" She whispered to herself?""Hey Jean, we have a present for you! Come on down over here!" A male voice shouted at Phoenix."Who dares to call out my name with no respect?! I am not Jean!!" Phoenix screamed, flying over to a building top where to teens were staring at her. Searching her host's body, Phoenix came to a conclusion on who the mortals in front of her were."Hey Jean, how're you going to stop us no that you're alone?! Let's get her!!" Duncan Matthews yelled, aiming a specialized gun that started to charge static like energy. Taryn Fujioka did the same. Both teens aimed their guns at Phoenix, and fired a ray of energy straight at her.Barely even focusing, Phoenix formed a burning TK shield, blocking the rays with out much effort."Charge it up!" Duncan yelled, pressing buttons on his gun. Taryn did the same, and their rays tripled in size. But they came nowhere close to penetrating the TK shield. Phoenix glared at them, and a TK bubble knocked them both off their feet, and rendered their weapons to the side.Phoenix opened her palm in front of her, and concocted a fireball shaped like a phoenix."You have tried to defy me enough!! You shall now perish for it!!" Phoenix screamed, fling the fireball at the two teens. It ignited upon impacting the roof, and released a cage of telepathic flames. Their screams caused Phoenix no emotions. She simply waited before diminishing the flames with a wave of her hand. The firebird mutant dropped onto the roof. "All though your actions have proved to be futile, I shall need allies before I can grow stronger. Your spirits shall be spared. Like I have done, you shall rise in rebirth." Phoenix echoed, raising her hand into the air. Transparent orange essence released from Duncan and Taryn's bodies, and slowly flowed around her outstretched hands, before slowly taking shape into the form of a person. "Now, it is time to go, my minions. For we must be off."Phoenix took off back into the air, and continued over Bayville, now followed by the spirits of Duncan and Taryn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Charles Xavier scanned the library room, looking into all of his students' eyes. Everyone including Logan and Hank was present, with the exception of Ororo, who Charles had just sent on an important mission. Scott was also still resting in the infirmary, still in a coma. Hank was only taking a few minutes to listen before rushing back to check on him.

"Everyone, as you know, some of your fellow X-men are missing. I have not found any of their mutant signatures on Cerebro as of now, but I will keep trying. Jean has also been missing, but that is a different matter. I cannot come in contact with Jean's mind as of now. You see, a cosmic power has taken over Jean as a host, and that has why she has become Phoenix. Her powers have evolved greatly, and I fear she will only get stronger by the passing hours. Her mind has been locked away in the prison of the cosmic force, and she is not in control. She created this unusual storm above us, which is more like a telepathic disrupter. That is why I cannot even get close to contacting Jean. I am still not sure as how we shall deal with this situation. I am still trying to find the whereabouts of the others, but right now, we have to plan. A brutal offense with no strategy will just be futile against Phoenix."

"I fear we also have another enemy, and I shall check into that as well. I am glad however that we have found someone to join our cause." Betsy smiled from her seat. "And I have a strong feeling that we will receive more allies for this fight. So now, I need everyone to just rest and think. This may seem like a lot to take in, but please just try to rest. Currently, Storm is investigating the firestorm above us. When she eliminates it, then it will be time to plan." Charles finished and took a deep sigh. No one spoke, they only were silent. Charles looked through the window and into the fiery sky once again.

_ We shall have to get all the allies we can._

=================================================================

A/N: Just for a count, their were 7 OCs submitted. Thanks for all the detailed info as well. Please review.


	10. A Future Untold

First of all, I really need to give a shout out thank you to DemonRouge13. Thank you so much for reviewing all of my X-men:Evolution stories (this one and two others). It really means a lot that you have been so supportive of these three stories so far. And of course, thank you to all who have reviewed this story so far: CleverFoxChild, reddfire(who gets a special thanks for reviewing almost every chapter), Wen 1, Dana, X00001, lilmiznormal, and everyone who sent in OCs!! And now onto the next chapter in A Phoenix's Ashes (A Future Untold)!

reddfire: I know, I kinda spared Taryn and Duncan, but they still got really injured. There bodies are mainly carcasses now that the Phoenix only saved their spirits and made them evil.

=================================================================

_ Where, where am I?_

__   
  
The thought played over and over again in Jean Grey's head before she finally opened her eyes. But what she saw was beyond her imagination.It was a barren land, but everything was so unusual. The sky was covered in black-purple clouds that glowed red and orange like lightning flashes. The ground one which she laid was a brown granite like color, with cascading streams over lava colored essence. The outer stretches of the sky along the horizon were a rough purple shade, making Jean feel all the more confused."Professor!!! Scott!!!" She screamed. Although, the only answer to her cries was her own echo. She tried telepathy, but only received a mental jolt, causing her to cry out and drop to her knees. Jean knew she was alone and she was scared."Do not be afraid child." A voice called softly. Jean looked up to see a person floating in the air a few feet off the ground. And that person was her, only about five, six, seven years older maybe.The Jean in front of her was much different. Still the same in stature more or less, her red hair was a little straighter and shorter, shoulder length. It curled at the end. She was wearing an X-men uniform, but it was different. It was made of a different material, but still black. It was sleeveless with two X-logo blocks on her shoulders, and an X-logo belt.Jean did not know what to expect."What do you want with me?" Jean asked, harsher than she had intended."I am an older you, Jean. And what I want is to show you a present that can be prevented. You must see it to know what the Phoenix can do." The older Jean said softly. She outstretched her hand, and Jean took it. The older Jean's TK easily lifted both of them into the skies, and through the clouds. Once they had ascended high into the purple sky, they stopped.Everything disappeared instantly, leaving the two Jeans in a realm of nothingness.Suddenly, flaming pillars swooped around them, encaging them both in a fiery cage. Jean screamed, but the older Jean simply closed her eyes.Flashes of images zoomed in and out in front of her, as Jean watched with a stare. Finally, the scene set to a cloudy day by a warehouse.An older Scott came into view. He was on the ground, injured. His different X-uniform was tattered, mostly at the top. There were cuts and bruises on his upper body, a long gash down the side of his chest, and another one ran down his leg. He was rubbing his head slowly."Jean, you have fight whatever this is!! I know you can!!" He yelled. Then yet another Jean came into view. Although this one looked exactly like the older Jean, she was surround by a fiery silhouette of a bird."Your foolish love is just a host! She cannot hear you! Only the Phoenix is present here!!!" The older Jean screamed, and then released a flaming wave of TK. It engulfed the older Scott, and slammed him onto the ground. The attack had destroyed all of his upper X-suit. Jean could see more cuts and bruises on his muscular upper body. His hair, that was different than the Scott she knew, was covered in dirt now. His visor on his saddened and dirty face had been cracked as well. Yet, he still stood up."Jean, listen to me. Fight it now!!!!" He yelled angrily. But the Phoenix launched another wave, leading Jean to scream."Scott!!!" But she quickly recovered herself, knowing these were only images.The images sped up, flipping in and out faster. Jean caught glimpse of her fellow X-men who had changed so much, battling the Phoenix. Finally, the images disappeared."You see this is what has happened, actually, what could happen. The Phoenix that has been awake and is now using your body will only get stronger. If she becomes the Dark Phoenix, her powers will evolve greatly. But if you don't give in, and your X-men don't give up, then there is hope. But it will defiantly be a great battle if you fight. The Phoenix is very powerful. But here is the thing, when the man who found you at the docks shot you; the mysterious formula caused the Phoenix to gain control much faster. Thus, it will get weaker since it has not evolved itself, only brought out forcefully. You must find the person who did it, as they probably intend to try to keep the Phoenix in their control. There is hope yet." The older Jean finished speaking and gave the younger Jean a confident smile."I can still help the X-men by trying to regain control, right?" Jean asked."Yes, just don't give in, and that should help. I must go now. I shall try to contact you again, but it is hard with the Phoenix's energy flowing through here so frequently. Goodbye, younger Jean. You have the power to prevail."The flaming cage suddenly broke apart, and the older Jean flew off. A sleepy sensation overcame Jean, and she felt like she would finally get some rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above Bayville, in the orange clouds of the telepathic storm, Ororo Munroe ascended into the core of the storm. In front of her, a sphere of burning energy was emitting the strength of the storm around her._ Charles said I must focus both my mind and powers on this thing. I must destroy it.__   
  
_ The weather witch concentrated briefly, and then extended her palms in front of her. An explosion of lightning shot from her hands and zapped the sphere. Then a shower of hail, and then she mixed gusts of wind. Focusing on her weather-controlling powers, Ororo kept up the assault, finally starting to diminish the energy. The orange clouds dissipated, leaving only the circular one that enclosed the core. But as she had almost destroyed the sphere, Phoenix suddenly appeared behind it."Insolent mutant, your weakness from straining yourself for this futile cause has been shown. I shall simply take control of you now!!! Bow down to greatness!!!" Phoenix screamed, and unleashed a frenzy of flames at Ororo. The weather witch screamed as the flames engulfed her, taking over her mind and body. They soon subsided, leaving an altered mutant.Ororo now had red streaks in her hair, which had become wilder. Her uniform had now been changed a combination of bright red, magenta, and yellow. Instead of her eyes white with pure electricity, there was only fire burning in her eyes."Come Firestorm, as you are now done with your compensation. It is time I find the man who released me. He must have more of the serum. Though I detest others, I must abide to relinquish my power." Finished speaking, Phoenix took off through the sky, cascading in a blanket of flames. Trailing her was the now controlled Ororo. As the orange clouds changed back to gray, the start of a massive and colossal battle was only getting closer.

=================================================================

A/N: Thanks again to everyone. The OCs should make appearances soon, and maybe a few other unintroduced characters that didn't show up in X-men:Evolution. Please review.


	11. New Allies & New Foes

Finally got up the OC chapter. Thanks to everyone who sent the OCs in! Here is the owners and their charcters names: Envee Waterman (lilmiznormal) Phoebe Night (werewolflass) Danny Tolusky (wierd dot wierd) Paul & his brothers (paultammas21) Petra (Ares). Thanks again for everyone's very detailed submissions (especially paultammas21, that was long, thanks)!

DemonRogue: Ororo's transformation was more like Jean's. Duncan and Taryn's spirits were taken over, but the Phoenix took over Storm. So it's more like how Jean is controled. So is Storm now. But not as much. Hope that answers your question.

=================================================================

Professor Charles Xavier's gaze never left the gray skies for ten minutes. The fact that he had lost another student; a friend, made him feel the sadness that seemed to play in the sky. Scott was in a coma, Jean had become the Phoenix, and now Ororo was just one of the cosmic foe's minions.

_ It's time to find some more allies. As much as it pains me to bring in these new youngsters, and have them fight, I know that they are needed, for all of them are in danger. Everyone is, if Phoenix is not stopped._Charles sighed, and wheeled out of his office, and made his way down to the lower levels of the institute. There he found Cerebro, the one machine that could help him find and save so many mutants from such scary fates now that humans knew of their kind. Charles closed his eyes, as he sent the helmet like object on his head, and waited as Cerebro activated.Soon, pictures of mutants popped up on a floating screen in front of him. There was two females and one male, each having already exhibited their mutant powers. Charles figured that they were hiding now, fearful or rebellious.Charles studied the three teens more, and then decided._I just hope they don't mind fighting a fight that could save the world._Breakfast was gloomy, similar to the gray sky outside. Everyone was at the table, except Ororo, Hank, Scott, Jean, the Professor, and the missing mutants. Nobody asked questions, they just ate what was in front of them. Kurt, Logan, Ray, Amara, and Betsy were along one side of the long dining room table, and Jamie, Bobby, Roberto and Jubilee sat quietly across from them. The scent of steaming scrambled eggs, smoking bacon, and simmering grits filled the air. Everyone still kept his or her silence though.Soon, when everyone was cleaning their plates of whatever was left, the Professor wheeled into the room, an expression of deep thought plastered on his face."I have made contact with three new mutants, who I'm hoping will join our cause. I want everyone to look happy, and not sad. I don't want the new students to feel grief-stricken like the rest of you. Once they are settled in, we will form are plan. I expect that will happen late tonight. So, I want all of you to talk with each other and try to just be yourselves, despite the awful situation."A few heads bobbed, and a few people agreed. The Professor sighed, and started to exit the room."One of the new recruits is expected to arrive in forty minutes, so I hope that will be enough time." The Professor added, before leaving the room. Just like when he had first entered, everyone's faces where just as gloomy.Forty minutes later, all of the X-men that had been at breakfast, joined by the Professor and Mr. McCoy, stood in front of the foyer entrance, awaiting their new arrival.A dark gray truck pulled up to the institute's gates, causing everyone's attention to glance over that way. The truck moved forward once the gates opened, and parked right next to the statue of the angel in the fountain. Two doors opened. The students watched intently, as a teenage girl and an older boy stepped out."Everyone", the Professor started. "I'd like you to meet Envee Waterman."  
  
Envee Waterman stood with her hands on her hips, and her gaze flashing about. Hey eyes went over every one of the teens in front of her. A couple of the guys cost her a second look. A smirk lit on her face, as she brushed a green bang from in front of her face. One of the guys with blackish-brown hair, and a playful smirk in particular._ Hmmm, he looks Brazilian, and tall, and really hot_. Envee kept her gaze on the guy who was now glancing at her. Oooo, so he has the flirty gaze too."So like, what's your power?" A girl with brown hair that fell just passed her shoulders asked. Envee's gaze shifted to her."I anyone would like to be a test dummy, I'd sure be obliged to show you all." Envee answered sweetly. She hoped the Brazilian would step forward. The Professor started to object, but to Envee's delight, the guy she had been gazing at stepped forward."I'm your test dummy. Name's Roberto, and I don't flinch easily." The Brazilian stated coolly._Well then Roberto, I hope this will impress you.  
_ Envee instructed Roberto to stand to the side, and close his eyes. Once he did, she lifted her hands in the air, filling her palms with a vacuum of air. Envee make sure not to pack too much of a punch. She didn't want to knock the guy out.Placing her palms in front of her, Envee released the air, which exploded from her palms in a strong force. The blast of air hit Roberto in the chest and caused him to do an unintentional back flip. He slid along the ground about ten yards back.Some of the others gasped, while Envee stood proud."Pretty neat power you got there." Roberto remarked, as he got to his feet. Envee smirked playfully as he made his way toward her."Yes, thank you, Envee, for the demonstration." The Professor added reluctantly. "As you all can see, Envee does have a strong power.""That being said, you guys now know what'll happen if you mess me up." Envee stated with her fist shaking in front of her. The Professor gave her a disapproving look. "Sorry Prof, just trying to get my point across." Envee replied, giving the group a goofy smile. Some of them had already taken it bad."Roberto, please be kind enough to show Mrs. Waterman to her room. It is the one next to Jubilee and Rahne's room. I'm sure you know the way." The Professor stated. Roberto blushed, embarrassed, but then he took Envee's arm."Right this way, miss." He answered sweetly. Envee gave him a flirtatious smile, but then noticed her brother glaring at Roberto."By bro, see ya later." She called, following the crowd moving inside. As she watched the Professor move over to her brother, Envee smiled happily as she let Roberto lead her around.  
_This place might not be so bad after all.___   
  
The next recruit came an hour later. But instead of everyone gathering outside, the X-men, along with the newly joined Envee, were awaiting the new arrival inside the foyer. The doors opened, revealing a person in a soaking wet raincoat with a hood over their head. The doors closed, sealing off some of the thunderous sound of the impending thunderstorm. Rain continued to pour down the glass doors like a blanket."X-men, I would like you to welcome Phoebe Night. I'd rather not have her demonstrate her powers though." The Professor glanced at Envee who just smiled innocently.Phoebe pulled her hood back to reveal a pale face and matching electric purple eyes and shoulder length hair. She pulled off her raincoat, and smiled awkwardly at the group."Hi." She said quietly. Most of the X-men nodded a hello back."The reason I did not want Phoebe's power demonstrated is because she has the ability to turn someone's great fear into a reality. Of course, that is not something I want for the rest of you." The Professor stated. "Envee, will you please escort Phoebe to her new room. She will be sharing with you.""Yes, sir!" Envee exclaimed sarcastically, nodding toward Phoebe. "This way, watch your step, and follow me."Phoebe nodded quickly and grabbed her suitcase, rushing after her mutant guide, who was already disappearing around the corner.By the time Envee and Phoebe were making their way back down the foyer stairs, the final mutant was making his way inside. A young man took off his gray rain jacket, staring at the other X-men intently. He flashed a dazzling smile at the two girls coming down the steps._ Flirt_, Envee thought, but she was more into Roberto than this guy."Everyone, this is Danny Tolusky, our final new student. Before any of you ask, his power is to create a black fire that feeds of fear and energy. No demonstrations though, please." The Professor introduced. Envee noted two scars under Danny's eyes, and the brilliant smile that he kept flashing."And just to let you all know, all the girls have got dibs on me, but uh guys, I'm not like that." Danny announced loudly._What a first impression,_ Envee thought sarcastically. She noted a few of the guys glaring at Danny, but some of the girls were giggling."Bobby, why don't you show Mr. Tolusky to his room? He will be sharing with Jamie."Bobby gave the Professor a look that said he'd rather punch the guy than be his guide. But he reluctantly sighed. Envee watched Bobby, one of the ones she'd eyed more than once before, start walking off up the stairs. Danny walked after him, smiling at Phoebe and Envee on his way up. Envee rolled her eyes and looked the other way, but she noticed Phoebe blushing. Once the other two mutants had rounded the corner, the Professor spoke."You are all dismissed, but there is a meeting I want all of you to come to tonight in the library. Since you will not have any danger room sessions tonight, I expect no one to be tardy. Be in the library by nine."Then, everyone separated, eager to move on with what they had been doing before.As the dark gray clouds had started to shed in the nighttime sky, Mr. Sinister made his way to his throne, sitting down comfortably. A silent and large figure made his way through the shadows, nodding toward Mr. Sinister."Sir, all of the captives have been restrained.""Very good job, Sabertooth. I have found out that the X-men plan to formulate a plan later tonight. They are preparing to battle our weapon. How is she doing?""We're having more resistance form her sir, but that is not a problem. She even picked up three minions along the way coming back here. But sir, may I ask, how did you find out about the X-men's plan?""My spy, of course. They have told me everything. And they shall follow the X-men into battle. That's when they'll meet up with us again. I am surprised that no one has suspected them yet. I supposed the X- men have other concerns. My spy also informed me that the X-men have been recruiting. But no matter, as I have already made my share of recruiting."Just as Mr. Sinister finished, someone stepped out of the shadows. A male around five foot six, with brown hair and green eyes made his way toward Mr. Sinister. The guy had a black T-shirt with gray sleeves and jeans. His tan and muscles were evident too, as his muscular pecks bulged against his T-shirt, and his sleeves stuck tightly to his muscular biceps. The guy dropped to one knee as he stared at Sinister."Where are your clones, Paul?""I prefer they are referred to as my brothers, sir.""Fine them where are you brothers?""They are resting now, sir. But the Scorpion team will be ready soon.""Very well, you are dismissed.""Sir!" Paul nodded, and disappeared into the shadows. Just as he did, a female made her way toward Sinister's throne."Ah, Petra my dear, all goes well?" Sinister smiled at the redhead in front of him."Yes, I have been training." Petra answered."That's what I wanted to hear. You are dismissed."Petra blended into the dark shadows as Sabertooth spoke."Sure will be interesting having a vampire on our team. I'm guessing that's what her powers make her?""You are correct. With the scorpions and a vampire, I feel we have a good enough defense. But our offense, that will be composed of Miss Grey herself. The Phoenix has risen, but she is under my control now!!"

=================================================================

A/N: So, just to clear something up, the spy, Mr. Sinister's, is with the X-men. I mean, with them, but against them. Anyways, if you want to figure out who it is, then think back to all of the missing X-men. Then, think of all the X-men present now. It's not a mistake. It will help if you focus on the beginning with Envee. That should kinda give it away. I don't know. But please review, and if you have any questions, send them in.


	12. Battle Unknown

Sorry I have taken so long to update, but here's the next chapter.

Clever Fox Child: Thank you so much!

Ares: Thanks! I like the Phoenix Saga a lot too.

lilmiznormal: Thank you, I'm glad you like how I portrayed Envee!

DemonRogue13: Thanks! But the spy is not Kitty. Great guess though. You're close. I'll give you a hint. The spy is actually impersonating someone, and the chapter at the mall might help again too.

=================================================================

Charles Xavier looked at his students' expressions. They were of sadness, but also anger and excitement. He cleared his throat to start his speech, but then he noticed an absent Logan.

"Hank, have you seen Logan?" Charles whispered into the blue fur mutant to his left. The ingenious chemist nodded quickly."He said something about picking up an old friend. I think Logan said he'd be back soon though."Charles nodded, and started his speech."Cerebro has picked up a vast number of mutants somewhere off the coast of Bayville. It seems the captors are with our friends. I have yet to determine the exact location of this place, but I do have a certain vicinity. Some careful looking should lead us to our goal. Now, I want you to divide into teams, Hank, Betsy, Ray, and Kurt on the Alpha team. Scott, if you feel you are able to go on this mission, I would like you to take Envee, Roberto, Bobby, and Phoebe on the Beta team."Scott, who had awakened from his coma earlier in the day, gave Professor a look of anger mixed with defiance. Charles knew he could not keep the young leader away from this mission. He quickly continued."When Logan gets back, he will take Amara, Danny, an Jamie for the Delta team. Now, I want everyone to meet in the hanger. Divide into two groups. We shall use both the Blackbird and the X-jet."Everyone took off as Charles finished and exited the room except Charles himself and Hank."I only hope this won't be a lost cause, Charles.""So do I Hank, so do I."

=================================================================  
  
Lance Alvers awoke from unconsciousness with a start. He looked around only to find himself in a large cell like room. The ceiling, floor, and walls were all black. The only light in the room was a cylinder and large bulb that extended from the ceiling to the floor in the center of the room. It gave off a blue and white glow, illuminating only about a seven- foot radius in the center of the room.

Lance noticed that his shirt wasn't ripped, and it wasn't even his. As he looked around, noticing the rest of his teammates, he saw the same purple and black long sleeve and zipped up jacket and black pants. Lance unzipped his jacket and pulled it off, revealing a tight black muscle shirt._What the hell?! When did we get these clothes?_ Lance stood up, wobbling at first. He wiped some sweat from his face and moved over to Pietro, the only other one conscious. He had the same black pants and the same jacket that rested on the floor beside him. But instead of a muscle shirt, he had a tight black tank top. Lance noticed something else though. Along Pietro's arm, there were no slash marks. He remembered Pietro getting clawed by Sabertooth, but there was nothing that showed it. The speedy mutant turned around toward Lance."We need to escape."

=================================================================  
  
Mr. Sinister admired his new creations, slowly taking in a slight joy. His thoughts turned to something else, though.

"Yuriko, please check on the Brotherhood. Scanners say they are all starting to awake. I want to make sure nothing is being planned." Sinister was unanswered, but the sound of a door opening and closing was a good enough response for him._A quiet type she is. But a marvelous fighter. It seems that once se gets her goal though, I will need further ways to bribe her into working for me._

_=====================================================  
  
_ The Brotherhood had all regained conscious, and Lance had taken the roll of causing a disturbance.

_One minor quake should make an opening. Or at least cause a few guards to open the door for us, wherever the hell it is.___   
  
Lance sighed, gathering his strength. Slowly, he stiffed his arms and stretched them out in front of him. The others were behind him, so he made sure to direct the attack away from them. But then something strange happened.Nothing.No earthquake, no earth shattering splits in the ground. Lance concentrated harder, but still nothing happened._Dammit, this place must being nullifying my powers. Or maybe they, whoever the hell that is, injected something into me.__   
  
_ Lance's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps just outside the walls. At the same time as his teammates, he ducked into the shadows.A door opened, and a woman stepped into the glow of the bulb. Her red hair was like a bright fire, and her eyes conveyed the anger. Lance recognized the outfit. It was similar to his and the same as Sabertooth's. But then the woman pulled off her gloves, stuffing them in pockets. As she did, her dark purple fingernails extended about six inches, causing Lance to stare wide-eyed. All ten purple nails were clicking together. Lance knew he had to take the opportunity. He saw Pietro and nodded. If the five of them could take down the lady, then they might be able to escape.Lance waited for Pietro to signal the others. Then, as the lady started to move toward the shadows, he dove.The earthquake-starting mutant tackled the lady to the ground, hoping to pin her to the ground. But she was quick and stronger than he had expected. Her arms broke free, and she tore down Lance's chest. The pain seared, and caused Lance to lose his hold. The woman pressed her feet to his broad shoulders, and launched him onto his back.The lady was instantly on the fallen Lance. Her fingernails tore along his shoulders, and then down his bare arms. Lance struggled, eventually flipped the woman off him. She flipped and landed gracefully behind him.Lance tried to stand up, pushing through the pain. The front of his muscle shirt was mostly in shreds, leaving his chest and shoulders bare, and revealing claws marks that had started bleeding. But then someone stepped inside the room, moving over to Lance.Sabertooth.The feral mutant smirked dangerously, and prepared to give Lance a beating, but Pietro speed forward, and slammed a punch into Sabertooth's side. The momentum and strength caused him to stumble back. Pietro went into a flurry of super fast punches, beating Sabertooth mercilessly. But Sabertooth only flinched.He suddenly slammed Pietro in the shoulder, causing him to abort his attack. The feral mutant started his now though. His claws slashed across Pietro's muscular chest, ripping through his tank top. The claw marks started to bleed, soaking into the lower part of Pietro's tank top.Sabertooth was stopped by a hex that flattened him onto his back. Wanda tried to rush over to Pietro, but the redhead flipped through the air, planting a kick into Wanda chest.Todd tried to help his crush, but someone grabbed his ankles and swung him through the air. The slimy mutant hit the wall a good distance away."Miss me?" A female voice asked, as she stepped into the glow of the bulb.It was Mystique.Lance was just standing up, gazing at the other redhead, stupefied. He couldn't believe she was here. But he wasn't expecting her to help.Mystique flipped into the air and spun, catching Fred off guard with an aerial snap kick to the face. He groaned and fell backwards. But then a fourth figure entered the room."Stop, we have visitors. Victor, Raven, Yuriko, be ready to greet our guest, as I want to make their stay here as painful as you would like." A man with bluish skin commented and ordered. Then, his gaze fell to Lance. A lime colored glow emitted from the man's palms, and then a flash of energy swept over Lance, and rendered him unconscious.

=================================================================

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. If you know who Yuriko is, then you might be able to figure out why she is working for Sinister. It involves one of the X-men...Please review.


	13. Sinister's Scheme

Okay, here's the first part of Sinister's Scheme.

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr: Thank you and I'm glad you like it!

Clever Fox Child: Thanks! I do try to update this story frequently. I guess because Sinister played such a big role in both Scott and Jean's life.

lilmiznormal: Thanks!

DemonRogue13: Thank you, and yes, your second guess is correct.

=================================================================

Standing in front of the main entrance to Mr. Sinister's lair was the X-men, all prepared to do what was needed. Their objective was to save Jean and Ororo, rescue the captive mutants, and defeat Mr. Sinister and his team. It was not a simple matter though.

Professor X kept the Blackbird stationary behind a cluster of clouds, Forge with him. Hank did the same with the X-jet, keeping it close, but hidden. The rest of the X-men, along with X23, were all situated around the entrance. Most of them were in hiding spots, checking for cameras.The rock path in front of the lead downhill slightly, and the sides curved up. A metallic black wall blocked the entrance into the lair. But it would be easy for the X-men to demolish. Now, they were trying to figure their options.Hidden behind large boulders, clusters of palm trees, and the higher formations of the rocky surface, they discussed.Finally, it was decided.The Alpha team, excluding Hank, would be the rescuers. The Professor had found mutant signatures in the higher levels of the lair, the part that was covered by the top of a small mountain like formation and a waterfall.The Beta team would be the defense. They would follow and guard the Delta team, who would be the barrage attack. It had taken some convincing to make the Professor accept that tactic. It was though, more of a diversion.Everyone was ready. Until Logan and X23 cautiously sniffed the air."Everyone get ready!! We've got company!!" Wolverine shouted in his gruff voice. Just as he did, the wall in front of them opened up, revealing three fighters.All of the X-men except the new recruits recognized Sabertooth and Mystique. But only Logan noticed the redhead fighter. And it pained him to see her."Yuriko, why are you here? What has Sinister got on you?" He whispered rhetorically. Flashbacks urged for his attention, but Wolverine did not succumb to bad memories. All he had to do was stay away from her. He didn't want to hurt her. But if she was with Sinister, then Wolverine was sure she was out for revenge. But he didn't know what had been done to her._ Whatever it was, I'm guessing it's something powerful; otherwise she wouldn't be here,_ the gruff mutant thought.The Beta and Delta teams charged in, drawing the threesome's attention. So as the fighters turned to meet their opponents, the battle was on. Only Cyclops slipped past to join the Alpha team as they charged into the lair.

==================================================================  
  
Cyclops found a switch next to the entrance, and flipped quickly. Just as he had hoped, it activated the entrance wall. It sealed the Alpha team inside, but now they could focus on their objective.

Cyclops just wanted to blow the lair to bits, unleash his anger on the surroundings. But he knew it wouldn't do any good. He'd rather save Jean than demolish the lair."Are you coming, Scott?" Nightcrawler asked as he saw his friend stop. Noticing his hesitation, Scott took off, easily catching up with the blue elf.The Alpha team ascended a large staircase of metal step, coming to a stop along a hall that connected to a catwalk.The four mutant teens made their way to the catwalk, glancing down beneath them.The room was gigantic. It was more like a hanger, with small buildings scattered about on the floor. There were glowing lights along the walls and catwalk, but that still didn't provide much light._ Well that was a quick find. Four buildings, one in each corner. These must be where the captive mutants are._ Scott nodded to the others, and teleported to the ground with Kurt. The two waited as Betsy and Ray descended to the ground with Betsy's TK."Alright, here's the plan. Each of us will take a building. If there are captives, we break them free. If anyone runs into trouble, break the closest light. The rest will come running." Scott stated, looking from one teammate to the next. When he finished, they separated. Scott took the closest right building, as Kurt took the one to his left, and Betsy and Ray separated to the other buildings.Not slowing any, Scott fired an optic blast into the wall with enough force to break it, but not cause any flying debris. He then waited for anyone to come out. But only the shadows greeted him.The light from the wall lamps weren't strong enough to give Scott some view into the room, but the fearless leader still took his chances.Scott moved into the room, feeling around for anything. There was nothing, until a glowing light illuminated from the side. It started sailing toward him."Hello?" The X-men leader asked only to come to the realization of what was in front of him.Scott pushed off the ground in a defensive dive, just as the glowing like exploded in the air.

====================================================================  
  
Ray blasted open the wall of the building in front of him. But there was a second blast just after.

_ What the hell?! Did Scott fire to hard?_ Ray turned to see half of Scott's building decimated, debris still sailing through the air.Alerted, Ray got ready to take off to help his teammate. But something behind him struck him down, and it felt like heated electricity.

===================================================================  
  
Kurt saw Ray go down. A red lightning bolt had struck him in the back, clarifying who the attacker was. But before Kurt could even make his move, the building in front of him exploded in a fireball. Kurt had no time to teleport as the explosion swarmed him.

===================================================================  
  
At the final building, Betsy was prepared for something. She immediately knew this was a trap. Her three other teammates had just been attacked, and the psychic ninja was awaiting her confrontation.

Soon enough, a beam of fire shot through the ceiling, starting increase in size. Betsy was ready, so she quickly flipped backwards, putting distance between her and the beam.

===================================================================  
  
Alone in his chambers, Sinister watched the battles. The fighting brought joy to him, as it was prolonging the attempts of the X-men to thwart his plan. His plan, that they had no idea about.

Of course, Sinister was sure his opponents knew he was using Jean for something. But they did not know for what. And that made him feel strong._ Even if they could figure it out, and possibly get by my defense, it would be to late,_ the menacing mutant thought happily.Sinister turned his attention to a screen that showed the lowest room of his lair. Countless equipment and machines lay about, but one portrayed significance as it stood out among the others.Jean Grey, the host of the Phoenix was unconscious and on her knees, held up by a clasp that would be used to convert her power. The clasp reached to a machine with two pillars on a platform with stairs leading up to them. On top of the two pillars were orbs, which were empty now.Sinister decided it was time to start the plan.

====================================================================  
  
It had taken twenty minutes two prepare, but now it was ready.

Sinister admired his work, casually smirking to his younger minions. Petra, Paul, and Paul's three clones stood waiting. Sinister never did like referring to the clones by their names, even though it angered Paul. It made Paul seem all the stronger when he was angry.Sinister turned his attention back to the machine in front of him. The clasp was now absorbing the Phoenix's energy, and the orbs on the pillars were glowing a yellowish orange. A red portal had started to form in between the pillars. But just as Sinister started to turn around, a red beam exploded through the door."Jean!!!" Scott Summers screamed when he saw his girlfriend being trapped. Sinister knew him well. He knew all of the X-men well. Except for the newest additions. His spy had informed him of them to some extent.That reminded him that the spy had probably been found out. Sinister had ordered Mastermind to keep up his disguise as Roberto DaCoasta only until the battling started. He had made sure the Professor would not have been able to sense Mastermind.Scott stood with his uniform in tatters, breathing hard. Most of his upper uniform was in shreds, mostly along his arms and chest. His visor was also cracked slightly.A few more mutants came up behind them. Sinister recognized them. There were three captives and three X-men behind him. The X-men's uniforms were in tatters, as the captives' ones, which Sinister had provided, were not. Sinister had given new uniforms to two members of the Brotherhood after their scuffle with Sabertooth, Mystique, and Lady Deathstrike. He had also led the two mutants, along with their teammates, the Brotherhood, through Sinister's own healing machine, which healed their injuries quickly.Behind Scott were Lance Alvers, Kitty Pryde, Wanda Maximoff, Ray Crisp, the real Roberto DaCoasta, and a girl Sinister did not know by name. He did know that she was a female clone of the mutant known as Wolverine. Sinister did not doubt that more mutants were on their way.A deep but faded explosion sound echoed oddly, and that told Sinister that his machine was ready. He had briefed his youngest fighters, so he decided to let them go."Scorpion team, Harbringer, go now and wait for me when you reach the destination." Sinister ordered. It pleased him to hear no objections, as he watched his mutants jump into the large red portal. He had other matters now."Sinister, let Jean go!!!" Scott cried out furiously."But I cannot Cyclops. You see, she is the key to my plan. I must have her.""What is your plan anyways?!" Bobby shouted angrily. Sinister smirked."I suppose there is no reason not to reveal my intentions. It will make this all the more exciting." Sinister answered, grinning at the glares of the X-men. "I plan to simply go back in time. With the Phoenix's power, I can travel to an alternate period of time. Sadly, the consequences will not affect your world. But in this alternate time period I will be able to destroy you X-men when you are not as strong. I will be able to rule this alternate world with the Phoenix. I think I might enjoy it, too." Sinister finished with a menacing glare."But how will you take the Phoenix if she is the source of the time traveling?" Wanda asked quickly, hoping she had found a flaw in the plan."Oh don't worry about her. The vacuum will drag her with me when the portal seals off.""You're not going to get away with this!!" The X-men leader yelled."Well, this thing is closing in two minutes. So if you're going to follow my, look forward to being defeated by the woman you love in a world that is not your own." And with that Sinister finished, then dove into the portal.

===================================================================  
  
Scott growled in anger, as he rushed over to Jean. His hands went to the clasp, ready to rip it apart. But a flaming sensation surged through him. Then he was flung backwards into the wall. The others quickly ran over to him.

As Scott got up, he stared straight into the portal. The young leader took off into a sprint, ignoring all the others behind him, and rushed into the glowing portal.

====================================================================  
  
Kitty watched as Scott took off. The others shouted after him, but she had known him for a long time. Scott Summers wasn't going to stop when it was involving something like this. His anger toward Mr. Sinister and his lust to save Jean drove him straight into the portal, and then he was gone.

"Guys, we need to follow him. Scott can't stop Sinister by himself." Kitty stated, and the others instantly agreed. But then some more X-men appeared behind them. It was Betsy, Envee, Phoebe, and Danny, all out of breath."What happened?" Betsy asked quickly."Mr. Sinister just explained his plan and he's already in motion. Scott went after him, but we need to follow." Kitty answered quickly, knowing it wasn't much of an explanation. But the other's seems to understand."Well, let's go, wherever we are going." Betsy added. The group nodded. They knew they should wait for the others but the portal was already starting to close."Here goes!!" Kitty yelled, taking off into a sprint with the group._It's now or never,_ Kitty thought as she dove into a shrinking portal, hoping she and the others had made the right decision.

=====================================================================  
  
Charles Xavier was worried now, even more than he had been. Some of his X-men had just followed Sinister into an uncertain place, and Charles didn't know what was going to happen to them.

But then an earsplitting inhuman screaming cacophony tore into Charles' ears. It was Jean, or more over, the Phoenix. And it was being sucked into something. The screeching did not cease, and it was starting to hurt Charles' mind. But then an immense orange glow emitted out of Sinister's lair. The blinding light stayed, as the lair shook. And then to Charles' surprise and horror, a cosmic fireball suddenly encased the whole lair with a thunderous explosion, and Charles with it.

===================================================================

A/N: Sorry if that was too rushed with all the battling stuff. Just to clear things up, Scott and the others had faced Gambit, Firestorm (Ororo), Ember (Duncan), and Flare (Taryn).

I had the OCs join in on this part so they can have more focus on them with the others. And I hope the cliffhanger was ok.

Please, please review. And suggestions or questions welcomed too.

On another note, I am seeking readers for my new story called Unknown Realities, so if your up for it, please check it out. Thanks.


	14. Lost to Time

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

DemonRogue13: Thanks, good job on figuring out who the spy was!

X00001: Thanks for doingso much reviewing so quickly! The Scorpion team will probably be in a battle in the chapter after next.

lilmiznormal: Thanks for the review!

Clever Fox Child: Thanks, I try to update this story a little quicker than some of my others!

Werewolflass: Thank you, and thanks for letting me use Phoebe!

ares: I'm glad you enjoy cliffhangers. I don't think the Phoenix will become the Black Queen now, and Mastermind is part of Sinister's team. But the Dark Phoenix might come soon...Thanks for the review!

=====================================================================

Kitty Pryde awoke from an odd slumber only to find herself in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by Lance Alvers, Roberto DaCoasta, Ray Crisp, and X23. Kitty slowly began to realize what had gone wrong, as her friends started to get to their feet.

"Oh no. Scott! Where are you?! Wanda, Phoebe, Danny, Envee where are you guys?!" Kitty shouted frantically, causing the others to look around and realize what she did already."Hey, I thought we were suppose to go back in time, but this looks like..." Ray trailed off."The future." Lance finished for him.All around them was rubble, except for futuristic looking buildings towering to the sky, scattered about. They were on a broken street, it was cold, and the nighttime sky was dancing over them."Wait a minute. If we're here, but we went as a group, where are the others?" Roberto questioned out loud to anyone. Nobody even tried to answer, as they were baffled enough.X23 suddenly sniffed the air, and unsheathed her four hand claws. But she waited as a figure moved out of the shadows and toward the group."Oh Scott, do you have any idea what happened?!" Kitty exclaimed, expecting Scott to give a shrug."Sinister's here to, I saw him." The X-men leader answered back."But where is here?!" Lance asked angrily, waving his hands through the air."Let's just try to find someone and ask them. Everyone stay in a group and be prepared." Scott stated in his leader tone. But X23 sniffed the air again, and two of her claws at something moving closer to the group from up front. Everyone prepared for a confrontation, but when the person stepped in front of a light still intact, they let down their guards.Except for X23."Mr. Logan?! What the hell like, happened here?!" Kitty exclaimed wildly, as she moved closer toward the man."Stay back!!" X23 barked, but it was too late.With an animalistic growl, the man's adamantium claws popped out, and he lung straight at Kitty.The phasing mutant screamed and phased right through the man. But her attacker continued on, and the sound of the claws piercing something caused Kitty to gasp. She spun around, and saw the man with his claws stabbed into X23's shoulders.Kitty started to wobble, feeling faint. Everything was happening so fast and she was so confused. She could still hear what was going on, but the phasing mutant was on the brink of fainting right then."What the hell, Logan?!!""It's not...him!!!""Arrrrgh!!!!""Ah, Kitty!! Don't faint!!"But it was too late. Kitty Pryde fainted, falling into someone's arms.

===================================================================  
  
"Oh, isn't this just grand?!" Wanda Maximoff scoffed sarcastically.

She stood on one of the many Bayville docks, staring around at the others around her. The hexing mutant didn't know any of the four mutants around her, but she knew they were all mutants."Oh don't be so sassy, luv! We're still in Bayville!" The purple haired mutant retorted."But we're trapped in the past, aren't we?" A mutant with matching electric purple hair and eyes questioned."What we need to do is find the others!" Wanda ordered, trying to take control."Or we could just introduce ourselves. I'm Danny Tolusky, but you can call me anything you like." The only male mutant suggested, flashing a smile at Wanda. She replied with a glare."I'm Envee Waterman, and that's all you need to know." The only person who hadn't spoken said."My name is Phoebe Night." The electric purple stated."Betsy Braddock, luv, but don't try to boss me around." The other purple haired mutant answered."Ugh, I'm Wanda Maximoff. There, you happy?! Now that we're all golly good friends can we please try to find out how far in the past we went?!" Wanda yelled."Touchy, touchy." Betsy said, waving her finger. Wanda was ready to throw her into the ocean when Danny stepped in front of her."Wanda's a nice name. But I like feisty better."Wanda shoved her palms into Danny's chest, and stormed off."Um, maybe we should ask Scott." Phoebe piped up. Wanda spun around and looked at her like she was crazy, but then she saw for herself.Scott Summers was walking along the sidewalk across from them, dressed in a white T-shirt and black jeans. But Wanda recognized him."No, let's not say anything to him. Just follow him."

=======================================================================  
  
"What shall we do with her?" Paul asked, staring down at the body of Jean Grey. "Do you think the Phoenix is still inside of her?"

"Of course. But if she's here, and Sinister is not, I don't know who's going to control her." Petra answered."Then let's do what we were sent back in time to do." Paul stated as his brothers walked up from behind, changing into large scorpions. "Capture the X-men."

======================================================================  
  
When Professor X came to, fear instilled itself in him instantly. Charles climbed back into his wheelchair, and found that the Blackbird was partially submerged in the ocean.

"Forge, are you alright." He asked the young man a couple feet away. Forge nodded, resting in a seat."I don't know what the hell just happened Professor, but we've got to go back to that base."Charles nodded in agreement, and started to man the controls. Forge assisted him, and soon the Blackbird was back in the air.The two carefully landed the Blackbird on a chunk of cement, and quickly retreated outside.Sinister's base was in shambles, littered across the surface of the ocean. Part of the island was still intact, but there was also part of the base submerged in the ocean.But suddenly someone emerged out of the water and onto the cement chunk that Charles and Forge also occupied.It was an injured Sabertooth."Well...looks like...somebody else survived." He whispered."What happened to the others?!!" Forge yelled. Sabertooth started to chuckle, and then addressed him."Oh them, they're probably all dead.""No..." Charles stated. "That can't be." Charles scanned the surroundings with his mind, hoping to find his students. But he could not find any of them.

======================================================================

So here's how it stands. The groups were seperated into different time periods, but I don't want to give away right now what's going on with them. Please review.


	15. Battle in the Future

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

X00001: Thanks!

ares: Yes, expect the battles. Thanks for the review!

DemonRogue13: Thank you for the review!

Clever Fox Child: Thank you!

====================================================================

> X23 stared into the man's eyes. The only family she had. Or at least what she knew of. But this was not the Logan that she had beaten up on the first time they had met. He was not the same gruff but nice man that she had been cloned after. No, something had happened to him. He was nowhere near any way she could have imagined him.
> 
> She could handle him. The others couldn't. He had no regrets, and he was wild. The others could help, but X23 would have to be his match.The stab wounds in her shoulders were already healing as Wolverine was howling. Kitty had fainted, which would only be a burden until she awoke. X23 did not worry though, because the girl had Lance. He would watch her until she awoke.But there were other smells. There were more enemies coming.X23 hopped into the hair, and brought her heels down onto Wolverine's face. He growled and sank under it, but it only slowed him. The DNA sharing mutants clashed adamantium claws in a fury of flips and lunges. The others would have to fend for themselves, as X23 could smell the enemies even closer. Soon, the battle would just get more brutal.
> 
> ===================================================================  
  
Scott Summers watched in horror as a man he thought he knew pretty well defied all of his expectations, as he lashed out in a berserker rage. The X-men leader knew this wasn't the same Logan. Something must have been done to him.
> 
> Scott kept noticing X23 sniff the air cautiously every now and then when she got a chance._ Something's coming,_ he thought. _She must smell something.__   
  
_ The optic blasting mutant spun in a circle, searching for oncoming danger. Something crashed and something shattered. Scott turned to the direction of the sound, and found something flying at him.It was moving to fast for him to dodge. A small spinning chunk of debris smacked his face, and also separated his visor from his eyes.The X-men leader cursed angrily as he hit the ground. The battle would be extremely though without his visor. Once before, he had been in a fight with his eyes closed, against the shape shifter Mystique. But now, he didn't know what to expect.
> 
> =====================================================================  
  
"Scott!!!" Kitty Pryde screamed as she awoke from her short faint to find something lunging at him. She also saw that he was at a disadvantage without his visor. Of course he could open his eyes, but he would never want to accidentally blast his friends.
> 
> The phasing mutant broke away from Lance, and grabbed Scott's wrist from the ground, just as someone lunged at him. The attacker passed harmlessly through Scott, thanks to Kitty's aid.Scott quickly got to his feet, and Kitty held his wrist. Since he couldn't tell what was happening, at least she could help him be able to phase through any attackers. But then she saw who had just tried to injure the X-men leader.The familiar mutant jumped to his feet, towering over Kitty. He snarled angrily, and lashed out with his claws.Sabertooth passed right through Kitty, ending up behind her. Scott could hear the snarls, so he looked directly at the mutant attacker, and opened his eyes. An optic blast tore into Sabertooth, and sent him smashing into a deserted building across the street.Kitty made a conscious note to keep her focus on Sabertooth. When she had faced him along time ago, when she had first joined the X-men, which had been her mistake. The guy was quick, and when she had taken one look away from him, he'd sent her spinning through the air and into a tree. But now she knew better."Kitty, get behind me!!" Lance ordered. Kitty turned to look at him. She nodded, and moved behind her boyfriend. But then she saw Scott's visor scattered on the road. She pulled Scott over to it, and handed it to him.Lance suddenly flew past her, and slid along the ground. Kitty worriedly glanced at him, noticing the front of his shirt shredded, but there were no claw marks.But she had looked to long.Sabertooth growled as he landed right in front of her as she turned around. He quickly flattened her onto her back with a backhand strike.She had made the same mistake twice with him.
> 
> =====================================================================  
  
Roberto DaCosta rushed into a tackled as he saw Kitty batted to the ground by Sabertooth. Scott tried to help, but the wild mutant grabbed him by the waist, and flung him into a wall across the street. Lance was already charging at Sabertooth, thus diverting his attention.
> 
> The feral mutant got ready to tear his claws against Lance, when Roberto slammed into him from behind, hard. Both mutants sailed to the ground, as Lance moved out of the way. But without his enhanced strength from the Sun, Sabertooth was stronger.He shoved Roberto off him, and kicked Lance onto his back. Then he leapt on top of Roberto. The mutant's claws tore down Roberto's side, shredding through his jacket and muscle shirt beneath. He grunted in pain as Sabertooth smiled, looking over his work. Long slashes along Roberto's sides were evident through the ripped clothing.But before Sabertooth could injure him anymore, a scarlet beam pounded Sabertooth, sending him through the air, where he smashed through a building and then skidded along the ground."Thanks Cyclops."  
But Roberto noticed the X-men leader in his tattered uniform lying on the ground._If it didn't come from him, then whom did it come from?_
> 
> _=========================================================_  
  
Ray Crisp moved along the streets, trailing someone. Even though he knew venturing by himself was a disadvantage, the electrical mutant did so anyways. He was only a few streets away, and he had a good reason to chase.
> 
> Of course, he had no idea if it was really him. All he knew was that he had seen himself. Or something like that.Getting over the initial reaction of disbelief, he had chased himself. So Ray found himself inside an abandoned warehouse. He needed answers, and maybe some help.Suddenly, a shriek filled the air, followed by a woman gracefully landing only a few feet away.She wore a black and dark purple uniform with a belt, boots, and gloves. Her bright red hair caught Ray's attention immediately.But that wasn't what made him stare.Slowly, dark violet colored fingernails protruded from the gloves, extending a good ten inches. The woman smirked evilly, and clicked her long and dangerous fingernails together. Then she was lunging.Before Ray could even defend himself, he felt the fingernails tear through his already tattered X-men uniform, slashing along his skin. The woman did not let up, as she slashed across Ray's broad chest, and then tore down his arms and back.The woman easily maneuvered around Ray's blasts of electricity, giving a slash for every missed electrical blast from him.But then a more powerful electrical blast cascaded through the room, slamming the woman into a large crate.Ray dropped to his knees, the upper half of his uniform only in mere tatters and small shreds. That left his upper body bare, showing the slashes that covered him. They weren't bleeding very fast, but Ray still cringed in pain."Need a hand?" A male voice asked. Ray lifted his head to see his reflection.But not quite.The man had the same height and muscular build as Ray, as well as the same hair colors. Although, the orange and blonde locks were slightly longer, and they were spiky instead of slicked back.The Ray Crisp in front of him wore a different uniform. It was black and pale blue. The uniform was mostly black, but there was blue along the lightning bolt-shaped outlines on the shirt. They bared some of his chest and abs beneath it. His uniform was also sleeveless, baring muscular arms, and he also wore pale gray gloves that reached past his wrists. His pants were also black and baggy, with pale gray boots over his feet."So I still look great in the future. I like the uniform." Ray joked, hoping he could lighten up his future self.But the Ray Crisp in front of his cracked no smile. He did though grab Ray by the throat, as his fist charged with the glow of electricity."Let me help you up asshole!" He replied sarcastically. "I don't know who the hell you are or if this is some kinda game, but I want answers now!!!"Behind him, the woman was getting up. Ray glanced behind his future self at her, and then stared into the eyes of himself in front of him. He didn't know what to do. He did know that he was in trouble. And things were not looking good.

======================================================================

A/N: So how did you like that? Please review. Suggestions, questions, and tips welcomed.


	16. Duking it Out

Reviewer shout outs:

DemonRogue13: I'm glad you liked the fighting, and I'll try to check out you're story.

X0001: Thanks, and there's more fighting in this one, with the OCs.

Ares The dark demon: I'm glad you liked all the fight scenes, and the some of the OCs are in this chapter.

Wen1: I have received you're comments and thanks for sending them.

reddfire: Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to check out you're stories too.

=================================================================

Stealthily moving towards the mansion, Petra, Paul, and his brothers looked at each other with sinister glances. Paul held Jean Grey in his arms as he spoke.  
  
"You three stay here and watch the Phoenix," ordered Paul as he placed Jean Grey on the ground in front of his brothers. Then he turned to Petra. "We're going in."  
  
Paul and Petra scaled the wall and morphed into their respective forms, Paul as a scorpion and Petra as a bat. The two quickly made it through to the front doors without attracting very much attention from the security system. But as they reached the main doors to the foyer, it was time to make some noise.  
  
Paul smashed through the glass doors, sending a spray of glass outwards. Petra morphed back into her human appearance, and casually walked in behind Paul, who was already in his human appearance.  
  
The two waited patiently for their competition from the X-men. It was only moments before a blast of electricity narrowly missed the both of them. Ray Crisp appeared to the side, as Bobby Drake and Amara Aquilla fired off their projectiles from the second floor. Paul and Petra jumped back defensively, while Jamie Madrox and Roberto DaCosta ran into the room. Sam Guthrie bounded over the second floor railing next to Bobby and Amara, landing in a roll.  
  
"Is that you guys got?" Paul taunted as he took his scorpion form once again. Petra leapt off the ground and landed in between Bobby and Amara.  
  
"I don't know who you two are or why you're here, but obviously you've come looking for a fight." Bobby shouted, as he tried to ice Petra quickly. She gracefully flipped over it, landing inches from Bobby. She bared her fangs for intimidation. Bobby didn't flinch though.  
  
Petra swung a kick towards Bobby's side, which he blocked. But once he did, Petra closed the distance between them quickly, and slashed Bobby with her fingernail. She tore through his T-shirt and down his chest, leaving slash marks behind. Then she was about to dig her nails into Bobby's broad shoulders, but Amara shouldered her into the railing. Petra pushed herself off the railing, slamming a kick into Amara. She was sent backwards into a slide.  
  
Just below them, Paul was moving quickly while he attacked against Ray, Sam, Jamie, and Roberto. Ray and Sam weren't too much trouble for him, but every time he caught a Jamie, it was just a clone that would disappear. And Roberto was extremely strong with his sunlight absorption and he could fly out of Paul's reach.  
  
Finally, Paul managed to smack the real Jamie with his tail, sending him crashing into Roberto. Then he clamped Ray with one pincer and Sam with the other. Ray fought back with his electricity, while trying to pull free. He managed to get out a little, but Paul dug the tips of his pincer across Ray's chest. It left two large rips in the front of his T-shirt, as well as two slashes. He wasn't injured too badly, but he wasn't ready to counter.  
  
Sam propelled himself into the air, dragging Paul with him. With a spin in the air, Sam freed himself and tossed Paul into the staircase. But as Sam dropped onto his feet, he noticed Paul's pincers had done a number on his upper body while he had struggled. His T-shirt was in tatters, and there were small cuts and slashes on his back and chest. But he wasn't giving up.  
  
Paul was now in his human form as he stood up, but was tackled by Roberto without his mutation on. The two struggled in a regular physical fight, rolling along the ground while grappling each other. Roberto had two fistfuls of the front of Paul's shirt, dragging him along as they rolled. Most of his shirt was crumbled up in Roberto's fist, he grabbed onto the other guy's sleeve and also his hair.  
  
Ray, Sam, and Jamie watched the two wrestle, waiting to get a hit in.  
  
Petra was being pinned at Bobby, but she clawed him in the sides. But as she tried to pull back, her nails were caught in the rips of Bobby's T- shirt. As she yanked them free by tearing up most of Bobby's shirt, Amara tackled her to the ground. But Petra fought back, kicking Amara into Bobby causing them both to bounce onto the ground.  
  
Below her, Roberto and Paul were still struggling. Paul had lost his hold on Roberto, due to his sleeve tearing off as well as some of his hair. Paul had broken away too, because a large chunk of his shirtfront had been torn off. But as Roberto lunged at him, Paul grabbed the other mutant, and swung him into Sam, Ray, and Jamie, toppling all of them.  
  
As Paul started up the stairs, Petra met him halfway there.  
  
"Well, I barely got touched by those fools. Looks like they got more of a piece of you." Petra remarked as she pointed at the large missing piece in Paul's shirt.  
  
"Well I think I was the one that worked harder," stated Paul as he slipped his shirt off. "This shirt's ruined."  
  
Paul tossed his ripped shirt on the ground.  
  
"Maybe you did work harder," added Petra as she noted the sweat on his serious face and muscular chest. "Or maybe not."  
  
Petra turned and started back up the stairs.  
  
"Let's just hurry up and take down the others", suggested Paul as his tanned upper body changed color. As did the rest of him, before he shifted into a large scorpion.  
  
He started to follow Petra until an explosion shook the ground beneath them and rattled the glass of the main entrance that was still intact.  
  
Both mutants turned to watch a small fireball lift into the air just outside of the mansion gates. The gates however, dropped right onto the fountain, smashing it and causing the water to splash out.  
  
Paul and Petra watched as something floated into the air. And that something was looking straight at them with a burning desire.

=================================================================

A/N: That was just a fight scene to put into the mix. Please review! And questions welcomed as well.


	17. Sinister Revealed

Shout outs:  
  
X00001: Thanks.  
  
Ares The dark demon: A little bit of fighting in this chapter.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Evo...  
  
========================================================================  
  
"Does anyone know what year we're in?" Betsy asked for the tenth time in a whine, as the group continued to follow Scott Summers.  
  
"Do you have an off switch?" Wanda asked irritably, glaring back at Betsy.  
  
"Yeah, and you just pushed it!"  
  
Betsy charged up her psi-blade, giving Wanda a menacing stare. Someone tapped on Wanda's shoulder.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Phoebe jumped back a little, but then worked up her courage against the angry mutant.  
  
"Scott's about to be on the move," stated Phoebe, as she pointed down the street. Scott Summers was casually strolling towards his convertible.  
  
"Then let's follow him," answered Envee, but before they could, something dropped down through the air. Sabertooth smashed down on the hood of Scott's car, giving him a grin.  
  
Scott backed up to fire his optic blast, as Sabertooth pulled off the hood and flung it at Scott. The younger man ducked under it and tried to blast Sabertooth, but he was gone. Scott looked around wildly, until Sabertooth landed right in front of him. Scott jumped backwards to escape, as Sabertooth slashed at him. The claws tore into Scott's white T-shirt, narrowly missing his skin. Now there were long rips in the front of Scott's T-shirt, but he had not been injured. He let loose an optic blast that whipped Sabertooth into a lamppost.  
  
"We should help," suggested Danny, as the group watched from a far. Scott and Sabertooth started to fight again. Optic blasts shot through the air as Sabertooth kept trying to claw Scott. He managed to come close twice more, turning the front of Scott's T-shirt into shreds, but another optic blasts knocked him into the convertible.  
  
The group finally decided to help, but stopped once they saw X-men appear next to Scott. Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue were all ready to help. Sabertooth wasn't intimidated, as Mystique, Lance, and Pietro appeared as well.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of here." Phoebe added quickly.  
  
"Yeah, we should be looking for Sinister," Danny agreed.  
  
"Well isn't it your lucky day?" A voice asked suddenly. The young mutants spun around face to face with Sinister. "So it seems I wasn't the only one teleported to this era."  
  
"We want some answers!" Danny demanded angrily as he walked up to Sinister. The older man quickly yanked up Danny by his shirt.  
  
"I don't think to need any," commented Sinister, as he tossed Danny onto the ground. Angry, Danny charged up his power, creating a black fire around him.  
  
"You don't have a choice!"  
  
The black flame launched toward Sinister, who dodged out of the way. Then he fired off green colored energy beams from his palms at Danny. The blasts hit him in his chest, but Danny didn't budge. He launched his flames against the energy beams, as Sinister had yet to cease his attack. The green blasts were hurting Danny, but he was giving up. The intensity of the blasts ripped apart his T-shirt, as it started to sizzle his skin. But he fought back, until the flames broke the beams, and then he dropped onto his back. Smoke was rising out of his bare chest.  
  
The other mutants tried to rush to his aid, only to be batted down by more energy blasts. Wanda had been the first one to recover, diverting the beams back at their user. Sinister was swept back by his own attack, crashing into some trashcans.  
  
Betsy and Wanda moved in on him, while Envee and Phoebe rushed over to Danny.  
  
"Why don't I just search his mind for answers?" Betsy suggested, and kneeled down to the fallen Sinister. She placed his fingers on his temples, and submerged herself in his thoughts.  
  
Wanda waited cautiously, as Betsy seemed lost in a world of her own.  
  
"Hurry it up," urged Wanda, getting weary. Betsy suddenly opened her eyes, and looked back at Wanda.  
  
"He's as lost as we are. The Phoenix caused some sort of disruption, sending all of us to separate timelines. We seemed to have been sent back a few months, but the others could have been thrusted years ahead. And there's no telling how the events will play out. The Phoenix could be powerful enough to stop the X-men of this time."  
  
Sinister suddenly shot upwards, knocking Betsy off her feet and into Wanda.  
  
"And either way the Phoenix will reign an era. In the future the X-men are probably disbanded, while in the past they are weaker!"  
  
And then Sinister fled from the scene, leaving the others to soak everything in.  
  
One thing was clear though. It didn't seem there was any way to escape from the alternate time periods. And the Phoenix was growing stronger every minute. 


	18. United

Shout outs:

X00001: Thanks, and the final battle begins. And there might be a part where Sinister meets up with his team.

WerewolfLass: Thanks.

DemonRogue13: Thanks, and I'm sure he didn't.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution...

=====================================================

It was all coming together in her head. The plan would be fair enough.

The body of Jean Grey, controlled by the Phoenix, floated high in the air while casually looking down at the three cloned mutants below her on the ground. Their uniforms were in shreds and they were weakened, but she had spared them. It wouldn't have taken Phoenix much to obliterate them, but she decided against it. They didn't matter.

However, as the fourth guy joined them, their thoughts flowed into Phoenix's mind. There were images of the guys fighting war-like. They were manning vehicles and assisting each other. She could sense that someone had used them, and that one of them even had a crush on a mutant known only as X23.

But a crush was pointless. Phoenix knew the love between Jean Grey and Scott Summers. It disgusted her, how they adored each other instead of trying to gain power. She did not understand it.

Taking off into the air, Phoenix made her way toward the largest bridge in Bayville. Due to her quick aerial speeds, she was there after only seconds. It seemed a good enough place for an epic battle. And that's how Phoenix planned to defeat the X-men and their allies. It would be hard and take longer then simply wiping them out, but she still wasn't fully in control. If she set out like that, using a great deal of her power, Jean Grey would surely resurface and ruin it all.

But the plan was simple. It wouldn't take much effort to draw all the X-men and the others from the different time periods. She could create a time pocket along the bridge, form it into her realm, and gather them their on it like a battlefield. It could all be done in minutes. And that's what Phoenix planned to do.

With a small amount of concentration, she centered her energies on the bridge, causing the rest of the scene in front of her to evanesce and fade away. Soon it was only the middle of the bridge and some of the bay beneath it that remained in her time pocket. The remaining clouds above gathered heavily and changed to an orange-gray hue. Orange lightning crackled above, and the waters turned choppy with great waves. The bridge was empty, as Phoenix reached out to all the mutants she wanted; the X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes. Sinister and his group would end up in their actual time period from which they had left, but Phoenix did not plan on having them join this time period. She could sense them, and that's when she reached out farther.

With a bright flashes and a whirl of cosmic flames, a large number of mutants appeared on the bridge; confused and surprised. They were all in their battle uniforms, all unscathed, even though some had been torn or ripped. Now they were all looking at Phoenix as she floated toward them. She reached the highest tip of the bridge, and looked down at the mutants. She could sense the tension, but they all seemed ready to fight. So she began.

"I've drawn you all here to finish this! It's time to fight! I've brought you all back from Sinister's mess up in time. And it's time to show me how strong you really are! Are you really able to fight against one of your own friends?"

Phoenix fell silent, leaving it at that. Her quick little speech had sparked their interest a little more. She sensed the least remorse from the Acolytes, then the Brotherhood, and then the X-men. It seemed Jean Grey had ties to lots of the mutants below her, but as inferior as Phoenix felt them to be, she knew they were sure that the only person they were going to fight was the Phoenix; not their beloved Jean Grey. It was time to test their limits.

The sky grew even darker, the lightning strikes giving and odd colors of glow. Below the bridge, the waters picked up in aggression, becoming more violent. A telekinetic wind picked up as well, wrapping around the bridge and the mutants like a weak cyclone. However, the bridge still occasionally shuddered, causing some of the mutants to have to hold their ground.

Scott Summers took the front of the pack, staring up intently through his ruby visor. His face was grim and resistant, ready to fight for what he believed in.

"This is your only warning, Phoenix. Give back Jean Grey and leave." His voice was solid and demanding, cool and controlled. The Phoenix smirked and slowly shook her head, as cosmic flames slowly enveloped around her.

"Jean Grey will always be a part of the Phoenix, and there is no way to separate her. I'm just as much a part of her as her own mind is. The threads cannot be broken."

By now, the cosmic flames had reached onto the Phoenix like a second skin, growing brighter by the second. After flashing and angry glare through her emerald eyes, a bright flash ensued.

Jean Grey's mane of red locks grew longer and thicker, piling up and draping onto her shoulders and in front of her face. Some sections of her tresses altered to either tints of maroon or magenta, while her bright green eyes glowed flaming orange. A crimson uniform now covered her, stretching out along her limps and still glowing with wisps of fire. A golden sash materialized around her, wrapping tightly around her waist with the knot toward her hip. An emblem of a golden phoenix shined brightly on her chest, as golden gloves and heels formed along her hands and feet. She had transformed, and the golden and crimson attire surged with the energy of the Phoenix. The now fiery eyes rested upon the mutants below.

"Show me what power you wield, mutants!! Will it even hold a candle to my _power_!! I have more power than you can even _imagine_!!!" The Phoenix bellowed, as Jean's voice had become heavier and more threatening. A few of the mutants below were fearful gazes, but quickly became replaced by solemn features. Phoenix did not sense their fear, but that didn't matter to her. Only power did.

Against her doubts, Scott Summers struck first, firing at the girl he loved who was being controlled by a powerful entity of greater strength than he had encountered as an X-men. The optic blast had been stopped without even a blink, and Scott soon found himself jerked backwards, where he crashed into some unsuspecting New Mutants.

So, they came in waves, combining their powers against her. There were lightning bolts, magnetic pulses, barrages of ice, electricity, and magma, as well as hexes, telepathic blows, and sonic air burst. However, they had all deflected or dodged by the Phoenix, who easily countered with a strong sweep of her hand that sent the ten closest mutants reeling backwards. Then their friends would join in, and the fighting soon commenced again.

Phoenix had to admit they had beaten her doubts of power, but none of them had even touched her with an attack. Nevertheless, after five minutes of the battling, most of the mutants were injured.

Lance, Bobby, Ray, and Sam had taken the worst hit, having been engulfed by one of Phoenix's flaming strikes. The upper halves of their uniforms were in shreds, baring almost all of their upper bodies and revealing burns of cosmic flames along their chests and backs. Amara and Jubilee had evaded most of the attacks, although their hair had been singed some by a narrowly dodged fireball. Sam, Remy, and Rahne had all been sent off they edge of the bridge once, before being saved by their aerial comrades. Most of the others were just sore or generally unharmed.

Scott moved up to the front again, as the fighting had temporarily halted. One of his sleeves was still attached, but it had a slit all the way up to his shoulder. The strips flailed in the wind, baring his muscular arm that was bulging due to the strain he was pushing through clenched fists. A gash had started to bleed on his cheek, and a large chunk of his uniform was missing, revealing most of his broad back. The ruby visor that covered his destructive eyes showed a small crack, as some optic energy leaked out slowly.

He stood tall and strong as he faced down the Phoenix, keep a solemn expression. With an intense glare, he seemed to be staring at her in hopes of blowing her away with an optic blast. However, a puff of smoke and the smell of brimstone caught her attention.

The "bamf" behind her told her who had tried a sneak attack. Phoenix spun around quickly, intent on beating Kurt Wagner with her TK. Only she didn't expect a pale hand to surge out onto her bare forehead. She caught a glimpse of Kurt Wagner dangling along a bar, holding onto Rogue. Then everything slipped away, as the Phoenix was drained by Rogue's powerful touch. And for the first time in the battle, she felt a sting of fear.

She feared that she would lose.

But then again, they had no idea what she could do inside Jean Grey's head. They'd follow her of course, to attempt to free Jean of the Phoenix's control.

But little did they know, the mindscape of Jean Grey belonged to Phoenix. It was her true realm, and the X-men would have to find her within it.

Or they could not win.

=====================================================

A/N: Only two chapters left! Boy has this been long. The next two chapters will deal with Jean Grey's mindscape, the Phoenix, and her friends. The last chapter will be more or less epilogue, with some nice Jott. Please review!


	19. Mindscape

Shout outs:

Wen1: The continuation is right here and it's the second to last chapter. And I know you're such a Jott fan, so I hope you enjoyed this bit. The last chapter will be an epilogue and have some Jott fluff too.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I still like it though.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Scott Summers stood tall in his tattered uniform and cracked visor, looking up as his redheaded angel fell down towards him. With a quick couple of steps, he softly caught her in his strong arms while showing a look of relief. Without a word, he looked down at her blank face, the face that he always dreamed of during his sleep. A few red tresses that hung over face covered her soft skin and her closed emerald eyes. Scott brushed them to the side, carefully pulling Jean closer as he looked at her with great emotion. The temptation to jump for joy that she was okay or the thought of kissing her right then and there stuck Scott. Nevertheless, he withheld, simply basking in her beauty that he cherished so much.

"Scott," the name escaped her lips softly, her eyes still closed and her head still resting against his chest.

"Jean," replied Scott sincerely, as if he was on the verge on collapsing. Her eyes blinked open a little, revealing the green crystals in her eyes. A soft hand touched his sweat cheek, as a very simple smile showed up on Jean's face.

"Help me please," she asked him quietly with in a whisper. Scott simply nodded in his awestruck form, still watching Jean closely. Then he started to feel a strange sensation that surged through him. He suddenly felt weak and collapsed onto his knees while drawing Jean closer. Her eyes closed as her head tilted against Scott. One long arm wrapped around his broad back, and hugged him.

The other mutants watched in silence, despite the still raging conditions around them. A gathering of phoenix energy formed around Scott and Jean, causing the others to fear that the Phoenix was back. However, the energy simply grew more with each passing second, enveloping the couple within the dome. Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue realized what was happening and knew they needed to save their friends. Due to the absorption, Rogue had some idea how to stop it, and instructed Kitty and Kurt.

"Kitty, you phase us into that dome over Scott and Jean. Kurt, you teleport us right when we get over them. Both of you stay with your concentration, and Ah'll see if Ah can keep out ride under control."

The other two nodded, and as everyone behind them watched, the trio took off into a jog toward the dome. The bridge started to shake and come apart around them, but all they did was lock arms together and speed up their pace. Just as they reached a gap in the bridge, the three mutants hurdled into the air while a telekinetic force around them started putting the pressure on. With her utmost concentration, Kitty phased her and her two friends through it, as well as into the cosmic waves beating out of the dome. They were almost floating as the drifted through the sea of flames, not even touched by the telepathic power around them. Kitty struggled more, almost about to lose it, but they finally reached close enough. Kurt ported as Rogue had instructed him, while she used what remained of her absorbed power to complete the task. A wave of flames engulfed them, but only smoke and the smell of brimstone remained. They had done it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Only silence remained ringing in Scott Summers ears.

Rising to his feet slowly, Scott noticed that he was not wearing his uniform, which was instead replaced by baggy dark blue jeans and a tight black muscle shirt. But there was something more shocking that Scott noticed, feeling stupid that it hadn't been the first thing he'd noticed.

There was no red.

Scott touched his face, moving his fingers around the place where his visor or his shades would be. There was nothing covering his eyes. Yet, there were no demolishing blasts or optic battering rams. Even his normal sight had returned. And for once in his teenage years, Scott actually felt completely normal. It took him awhile though, to remember he wasn't. Scott Summers was locked in a battle with a cosmic being, fighting to save the woman he loved dearly, as well as the world around him. There was no denying that. Sadly, his crimson haired cherub was nowhere in sight. In fact, Scott was all alone, trapped in a place that only had colorful streams of energy that slowly passed around him.

A sudden cry for help caused him to stir, looking every which way quickly. Off in the distance and barely seeable, Jean Grey lie on the unseen ground; calling out for help in an oddly calm voice.

"JEAN!!" Scott bellowed at her cries, and dashed at his fastest speed toward her. After seconds it seemed like she was getting farther away or Scott wasn't moving at all. But he continued, pumping his arms and legs and pushing himself more and more.

"Scott!"

A myriad of voices screeched, none hardly even recognizable to the determined teen. "Scott!" his name was screamed again, but this time he could define three voices. Then something toppled onto him, knocking him right onto his chest.

Scott scrambled quickly, pushing things out of the way while trying to scamper up to his feet in a hurry. However, Jean Grey seemed to be drifting farther and farther until she could not be seen anymore.

"JEAN!!" Scott screamed again, this time more distressingly. All he could think of was chasing her fading form forever, until two arms wrapped around his each of his bare arms, while two others wrapped around his chest from behind. Scott struggled relentlessly, until finally he collapsed onto his knees in tears. Ruby tears.

The optic energy burned his eyes, until the tears expanded into waterfalls. Scott shot up, still on his knees and with his upper body bent back. His head leaned backwards, and the ruby energy poured from his eyes like a deadly river, lightning up the nonexistent sky. It only lasted for a second, before the energy disappeared from Scott's eyes and left him fatigued. He dropped onto his side, breathing heavily.

Pale fingers found their way across his cheek, then slowly sliding down his bare and sweaty arm while giving it a reassuring squeeze. Scott turned around, confused, and gaped at what he found out. Rogue rested on her knees, with a twisted expression of utter delight mixed with an old horror. But the fact that her bare pale fingers were touching his tanned bare arm baffled Scott. Tears were streaming down Rogue's cheeks.

Scott's gaze shifted past her, noticing Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner kneeling down as well, with a few tears gracing their cheeks. With a new sensed of bafflement, Scott started to figure out what was going on. As he put the pieces together, the other three spoke their part each.

"Jean always told me she'd lent meh this outfit when Ah learn to control mah powers," whispered Rogue, as Scott found her wearing a purple top with strings wrapping over her bare shoulders and arms. In bold white letters across the front read "I LOVE". There were also no gloves covering Rogue's hands.

"Jean always told me how much she loved this shirt. She also told me how much she wanted for me to feel like a normal teen." Kurt stated, wearing a white Tee shirt over a long sleeve black one that read, "Mutants are my Friends. Deal with it." Kurt's wrists were bare, enclosed by no holowatch. However, his skin was white, he had no blue fur, and there was no tail swishing behind him.

"Jean always told me she'd help me pick my first dress for my first prom night with Lance." Kitty added quietly, wearing a midnight blue dress that hung down her waist like a long skirt with flecks of sparkles on. Her hair was tied up, but her bangs still hung in front of her cheeks. A small necklace with the initials "KPLA" danced between her fingers as she played with it.

The other three looked at Scott, waiting to hear his explanation for his change.

"Jean always said that this outfit was her favorite one that I would wear. And she always said she would wait for the day when I would not see red." Scott finally declared, blinking his eyes a couple of times for emphasis.

The four friends stared at each other silently, all feeling down. Another sensation snuck up on them, as the world around them shifted into a marvelous scene that baffled them greatly.

They were all standing on a small island right next to the shore. The Xavier mansion was off in the distance atop the cliff. The four teens looked around at the scene, feeling a strong sense of serenity. The sky was blue with a few wispy clouds. The air was cool and calm, as well as the ocean water. Kitty glanced at a rock and smiled with delight. A tap on the shoulder brought Scott's attention to the rock as well. His face lit up soundly.

"SS loves JG" was carved on the rock in bold letters. Everything seemed so peaceful.

Almost as quick as it appeared, the scene changed just as fast. The sky darkened, now crowded with clouds. A gusty wind picked up with a light rain. The ocean water swept into powerful and choppy waves, as the rock disappeared under the rough waters.

Cosmic flames danced in the sky before coming together at the sound of an immortal screech. An arc of golden and orange glow ascended through the sky, followed by a flash of energy. The flames constructed two wings, a body, and a head. After a minute of awestruck staring, the four X-men were faced to face with the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix. The bird in myths known to rise from the ashes soared high above them, then slowly descended until it was only about ten feet from the sea.

Having not noticed the other gathering of energy behind them, the four teens spun around in a surprised manner. A faded and transparent form of Jean Grey floated in the air; looking like a replica of the time Jean had lost control of her power. The translucent red locks flapped wildly, as a look of strain appeared on her face.

Then, off a little past the faded Jean, the real Jean Grey, still dressed in her Phoenix garbed, lay on the island shore. Before any of her friends could move, the Phoenix descended in front of the transparent Jean, barring the X-men's path. Three parts of Jean Grey were now in separation.

"What is it you want Phoenix?!!" Scott demanded angrily in fury. The powerful creatures reply was soft yet demanding.

"Show me what true love means. Do you think it can prevail over the Phoenix?"

Scott stepped forward defiantly, ready for whatever was coming his way. "Hit me with whatever you got, as long as you just leave Jean. Our bond his strong than anything your flames can forge or destroy."

A river of cosmic energy flooded over Scott Summers, but he stood his ground. The intensity of the concentrated power flowed over Scott. His shirt ripped apart over his stomach, and then over his shoulder. As the separated area of the back of his muscle shirt flapped wildly, the bottom half of one of his pant legs tore off. A second later, his hair started to singe. Nevertheless, Scott stood strong, only slowly drooping a little. The rip over his abs started to tear more while it continued up the front of his chest, baring more of his muscular upper body and making it more susceptible to scalding. His bare arms and face were already feeling the immense heat. Hardly noticed, Scott's eyes glowed a tint of crimson.

Kitty rushed forward to help her friend, phasing through the downpour of cosmic flames. Despite the strength of the attack, she could still phase herself through. Only then did the psionic effects of the flames affect her, making it much harder to keep her state of intangibility. Her hands reached out and grasped Scott broad shoulders, rending him intangible as well. It allowed Scott enough recovery time to fire of a beam of optic energy that tore through the cosmic waves and slammed into the Phoenix. The beam shimmered brightly, as Scott kept up the force.

Kurt and Rogue disappeared from behind them and reappeared with a bamf, just in front of the two Jeans. There was a current of telekinesis between the two Jeans, which knocked Kurt into an out of control spiral through the air. Rogue however, still caught within the telekinetic cluster, found herself almost pinned against herself while trapped in the air only feet from the two Jean Grey mutants. With a little concentration her powers could activate on their own, but as of the moment, her arms length reach would not give her touch over the real Jean or her alternate and transparent replica. With the little time remaining, she had to think up something quickly. Despite the déjà vu like scene, there was a difference from the last time she had to try her hardest to touch Jean Grey for an absorption. At least last time she'd had something to cling to and keep herself steady, but now all that held her was the telekinetic pressure around her that was really starting to hurt. And unlike last time, the situation was not as dire and there was only one Jean Grey that needed to be touched.

Still locked in battle with the Phoenix, Kitty and Scott started to feel the great effects of their fatigue, easily draining them of their energy. But as Scott saw Rogue and how close she was too absorbing the two Jeans together, a new determination settle in deeply. As Kitty's form slumped forward, the tangibility broken, Scott preformed one swift movement, shielding Kitty with his body and strengthening his deadly gaze. The pain fueled him, the anger fueled him, the sadness fueled him. Scott Summers emotions shifted into raw, unbeatable energy that reached a crescendo in a matter of seconds. Seeing red again, he forced himself to exert the utmost energy he had left. The ruby beam overwhelmed the Phoenix, washing over it with great force. Now at the end of his strength, Scott bellowed in his deepest and loudest voice.

THIS IS **_LOVE_**!!!!"

Simultaneously, a few yards ahead, Rogue exerted her own determination in the form of defying the force around her and reach the farthest her arms and fingers could possibly stretch. The tips of her fingers touched both Jeans' cheeks, but only for a second. It was enough, instantly knocking Rogue out yet converging the split apart Jean Grey. The faded Jean disappeared in a crimson mist, only seconds before the Phoenix disappeared in golden light with a hint of ash.

The real Jean Grey, fully undivided and fully complete, screamed in agony, sadness, and distraught, as her whole world came crashing down like a broken façade. Though it happened, the disperse of her false entrapment revealed the real world around her, the one where she truly belonged in. A second passed with her four friends near, then, everything that frightened her shattered.

Jean Grey was now finally free.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

A/N: Whew, one chapter left to go. Please review readers and tell me what you think. Please? It would really help and I hope you're enjoying the story.


	20. Serenity

Shout outs:

**X00001: Glad you enjoyed the last two chapters so far. Here's the final one.**

**DemonRogue13: Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.**

**Final Chapter**

**_Serenity_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Sparks of flame danced around in wild fashions, moving through Jean's mind. The silhouette of a Phoenix loomed in the distance, but Jean was busy watching the flames whirl about in a mesmerizing manner. Finally, a distressed voice snatched her out of her dream, awakening her abruptly.

"_Jean!!!"_

Jean Grey snapped awake with a gasp, immediately finding a worried Scott peering down at her. "What's wrong Scott?"

Sighing in relief, Scott moved back and whispered, "I thought something was wrong when you started to smile in your sleep."

Jean smirked at the strange answer, but continued to stare at Scott with silent delight.

"Is it still there?"

Jean gave a confused look, and then realized what her boyfriend meant by the vague question. "Yes, and it always will be Scott, it's a part of me. Just like you."

Smirking at the last part and understanding the rest, Scott kissed Jean lightly on the forehead. Then he left the room to give Jean so more time to rest, although he did it hesitantly. Jean's smile convinced him, and he left her to her own thoughts.

Everything felt a little foreign to her, having not actually been in her body for quite some time. There was a void, too, where the Phoenix had been. Not that it had left her, but it wasn't in control anymore. Whenever the voiced would pick up again in her head, Jean would be ready to resist it. She wasn't about to let the evil inside her harm anyone, even herself.

Sighing, Jean tried to remember what exactly had happened the previous day, only to draw a blank. All she knew was that Phoenix had fallen in the final battle, and she'd been restored back to herself. Scott had told her some, but he seemed a little hesitant to tell her everything that had occurred. But what mattered to Jean was that everyone was back together, in good condition, and all awaiting her quick recovery.

All except Rogue.

Jean had yet to figure why the younger was the way she was, now weaker than Jean herself, but seemingly unharmed. Some sort of telepathic strain had been put on her, or maybe something affected her because of her power. Jean had yet to figure it out, but she knew Rogue was in a frail state, and she was sure it was because something she'd done.

Quietly slipping out of her infirmary bed, Jean moved over to Rogue's bed down the room. She looked so distraught, lingering on a precipice of telepathic danger. Something was happening in her head, and Jean was determined to save her from whatever it was. Still a little weak on the telepathic side, Jean pushed any worries aside, and brought her hands as close to Rogue's head as she could without physical touch. It took a while, but finally she pried into the world inside Rogue's mind.

A fog covered most of the area, rendering the visibility for Jean to a few feet around her. Fiery birds danced in gray skies above, looming ever closely to Jean. Keeping her focus on her task, she waded through the fog while screaming Rogue's name.

After a short amount of searching, Jean simply separated the fog with her telekinesis, trying to clear up the area. Finally, a shaking form near called out. "Help me, please."

Not even having to hear the voice, Jean was sure it was Rogue. She rushed over to the younger girl, finding her cuddled up and wearing a fearful expression.

"They want me, the flaming birds. They want to take over me for bad." Rogue whispers quietly, shaking as she did. Jean simply gave her a warm, comforting smile, and looked toward the skies. All the birds had stopped, now all glancing at her.

"Don't worry Rogue, I'll stop them."

The birds rushed her, descending at her with great speed and blazing flames. Jean stood tall, spreading her arms up and wide, bracing for impact. Each bird hit her, and she absorbed them, not feeling ant pain or discomfort. The sensation was tantalizing, as she swept the birds out of Rogue's mind by taking them in. Once they were all gone, Jean found herself back in the infirmary, staring down at a wide-eyed Rogue.

"Thank you Jean, Ah really mean it."

A tear welled up in Rogue's eyes, hugging Jean as she started to cry. Rogue never cried around someone, especially around her teammates. Nevertheless, her barriers had broken briefly, and she cried into Jean for all the times she'd held back the sadness. Jean was comforting, cooing Rogue calmly with a soft voice, and simply giving her a shoulder to cry on for a moment. They stared their, two unlikely friends in the opinions of many of the X-men. Jean wasn't really Rogue's friend, but that didn't stop her from being there for her. After all, Jean wanted to be there for all her teammates.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The rest of the day passed by quickly for Jean, events rushing by her quickly. Everyone had expressed how glad they were that Jean was all right, and had even made a nice and colorful banner for her in the foyer. The Brotherhood stayed through the afternoon, while Magneto and his Acolytes had left after discussing with Professor X. Sinister had never been spotted since the whole climax, but his younger apprentices had managed to express their gratitude toward the X-men and others while even apologizing to Jean. X23 had even followed them out, seemingly escorting one of the guys out, yet she had denied any feelings. Nobody pushed for answers, all knowing good and well what the young mutant was capable of doing. As the night started, stars appearing in the dark sky, Jean found Scott sitting on the poolside in deep thought. He wasn't planning on swimming, Jean judged, since he wore a tight black muscle shirt and baggy pants in place of swim trunks.

Jean smiled as she took a seat next to Scott. "What are you thinking about, Scott?"

He turned his head toward her, responding with a grunt and no answer. Jean giggled and pointed at his outfit. "I see you're wearing my favorite outfit of yours."

"Yeah, thought I might surprise you," he replied lightly, still in deep thought while now staring at the pool.

"Scott, tell me what's wrong."

Looking at her again, he sighed tiredly. "I'm worried about you Jean. Are you sure you're okay?"

Nodding sternly, Jean moved closer to Scott while she gazed into his ruby shades.

"Scott, please hear me out. I really am fine, okay? I know you're worried, but I really am okay. The Phoenix is always going to be inside of me, but right now, it's just a shadow of itself. I really want you to loosen up, for me Scott."

With a defeated look, Scott nodded softly and wrapped his arms round Jean, as she took a seat in his lap. Her fingers traced his muscles along his bare arms, laying her head back against Scott's shoulders. She did not sense any more worry from Scott, only a peaceful bliss.

Jean turned a little in Scott's lap, and pulled his muscle shirt off his torso, casually dropping it on the poolside. She laid her head against his broad, muscular chest. Scott eyed her warily until whispered quietly to him.

"Let's take a swim."

With newfound excitement, the two teens plunged into the pool, despite that they were only wearing their regular outfits. The night seemed to slip away, as they talked for hours and discussed different topics. They hardly swam, mostly just keeping close and continuing their conversations. Nobody bothered them or even came near them, since the others were enjoying time with each other. Finally a little tired, Jean sat along the pool steps, lying back against Scott's chest. His strong arms wrapped around her, and they sat in silence, enjoying the moment.

"This is nice," Scott whispered in her ear, hugging Jean closer to his body. Jean started to rub his arms softly, relaxing in his hold.

"Yeah, it's too bad we can't do this more often."

The silence then continued, as they stayed close together and simply trekked through their own thoughts. After a while, they started to notice that it was probably nearing midnight.

"Ready to go, Jean?"

The redhead nodded calmly, and started to get up off the steps. Scott surprised her, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. She did not squeal or objects, simply laying her head against his broad shoulder, and softly touching his wet cheek.

Then the two walked off out of the pool, and back inside the mansion. As they did, Jean couldn't help but feel relaxed, calm, and very grateful.

Despite the dangerous force within her, everything seemed all together and organized. And for the first time in a long while, she was just glad to be who she was. Times had been rough, but her friends had persevered, saving her. Jean Grey finally felt a new sense of serenity, as she and Scott continued through the mansion.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**A/N: Well, there you go. The story's finally finished. BIG thanks to all those who read and reviewed, or just read, this story. Thanks!!!**


End file.
